The Black Flame of Kuoh Academy
by Blacksilo
Summary: Zazuki Kurosuki is the youngest person to ever hold a position on the Magus Conclave and now Sirzechs has asked for his help in preventing from another War of the Three Factions. OC centric and OCXHarem since it is Highschool DxD.
1. Chapter 1-Enter Zazuki Kurosuki

**Hey everybody I just recently got a new computer and with school ending in the coming week I figured that I would try to start writing fanfiction again. For those who are wondering about my other stories they are still up for adoption if anyone wants them, but if not they will just be abandoned maybe one day I may end up redoing them but I just want to focus on this one. This story will be about a mage named Zazuki Kurosuki who ends up in Kuoh Academy after a few years of traveling around the world. Also since this is a Highschool DxD story there will be a harem which I will not reveal until a member is in a relationship with Zazuki. Also, Issei will still be in the story however he will slowly change with Zazuki's influence since Issei is way too perverted and detracts from his character.**

* * *

"The night was pitch black with only the moon for light as all of the lamp posts are out when one enters this end of Kuoh. Walking down the barren street our protagonist strides towards the pier for his latest job. Ignoring the calls of the women of the night he continues his stride towards the docks for his meeting. Stopping for a moment he breathes in the fresh air which allows a light from a boat to illuminate him. He is fairly tall at around 6 feet, maybe just under, he is wearing a red hoodie with black flames. The hood is up concealing his face from view however poking out of the hood was oynx black hair showing that he has long hair. Continuing down the pier the choppy water whipping at him as he makes his way to the thirteenth warehouse. Opening the bay door he makes his way to the lone table and sits in a chair. He sits there for five minutes until a tall man with vibrant crimson hair appears from a red teleportation circle with the symbol of the Gremory Clan. The man then makes his way to the table and sits opposite our protagonist and begins to speak. "Hello Zazuki how are you" the man asks exuberantly causing the now named Zazuki to face palm.

Composing himself before replying to the eccentric red head, Zazuki said "I'm fine Lucifer-dono but that's not the reason I am here, you said that you had a job for me". However, the red head across of him had other ideas as he started to go on a tangent. Zazuki decides to just tune out the crazy red head in front of him. That is until a woman with gray hair and dressed in a maid outfit appears in a snow white teleportation circle with the same crest as the crazy Lucifer. She makes her way towards the Lucifer and starts pulling on the man's ear. "Itai! Grayfia-chan that hurts stop"However the man was unlucky as Grayfia just pulled harder and spoke "How many times do I have to tell you Sirzechs, act as the Maou you are. Now don't waste Zazuki-kun's time and explain the job."

This causing Zazuki to smirk however that is quickly replaced by a look of fear when the woman levels a glare at him. Quickly realizing his mistake Zazuki quickly removes the hood revealing his features; he looks as if he can be no older than eighteen. He has eyes as dark as the shoulder length hair that adorns his head. He quickly sends a placating look towards the woman who then just puts a slight smirk of victory upon her face. Sirzechs then adopts a look of seriousness and begins to speak "Zazuki, the mission I have for you is probably the most important one you've ever been assigned"

Zazuki leans forward interested in what the man has to say; not once has the Maou ever been as serious as he is being now. "Continue Sirzechs you've caught my attention". Smirking lightly Sirzechs leans in much like Zazuki is and explains what is occurring "As of late the Fallen Angel population within and around Kuoh has increased exponentially. It is an area of growing concern as Azazel has been nowhere to be seen, and Kokabiel has been steadily increasing violence against devils."

Zazuki then puts his hand up and interrupts Sirzechs "I am sorry Sirzechs but you know that I am a part of the Magus Conclave and we are a neutral party in the War of Three Factions. I will have to decline as eliminating the Fallen will cause the war to continue and the Magus will have to pick a side, and I will not be the one to incite a war."

"Sirzechs just smiles as he replies to the man in front of him "You misunderstand me Zazuki I do not wish for you to start a war but to prevent one." With a look of confusion Zazuki motions to the red head to continue "As you may or may not know my younger sister Rias is currently attending Kuoh Academy, and as she is still young can make brash decisions I want you to watch over the situation and insure nothing happens that could lead to a war."

"You do know that this could be a very long term mission and will cost as such" Zazuki says to Sirzechs making it clear that he was not going to be risking war for free. Sirzechs just reassures him that he will be rewarded handsomely for his work. "Now Sirzechs what do you wish for me to do, do you want me to hide in the shadows or let Rias know what is happening" Zazuki says asking for the parameters of the mission. "Make your presence known but do not let her know that I hired you." Sirzechs says Grayfia then decides to add "We already have your enrollment papers prepared along with a uniform" she says this as she lays the uniform on the table.

Zazuki looks at the uniform with disdain and states "I don't know what you think but there is no way in hell I am going to wear this stuffy uniform" Grayfia glares at Zazuki for his language to which he apologizes. Sirzechs then assures Zazuki that the dress code is not enforced at Kuoh Academy at which Zazuki's glaring at the uniform lessens slightly. Zazuki then says goodbye to the two and disappears in a blaze of black flames.

* * *

Appearing in the middle of a small apartment Zazuki sighs as he takes off his hoodie revealing his pitch black tank top. Laying the uniform he got from Grayfia on the back of his couch he makes his way towards the bathroom taking off his shirt revealing his body. Light scars are scarcely scattered around his body along with a small circular tattoo of a black dragon above his left pectoral. Stepping into the American style shower Zazuki lets the hot water run down his body; relieving the stress the day had brought him. Dealing with Sirzechs has always been a pain, but he is the leader of the four Maou and always pays well.

After his shower Zazuki makes his way into his bedroom and like the rest of the apartment it is not large but neither is it small. The room itself is lined with bookshelves completely filled with various magical tomes and textbooks. Also, one shelf which runs from ceiling to floor is filled with various manga and anime. Ignoring the papers littering his desk Zazuki lays on his bed for some much needed sleep. Because tomorrow was going to be the first day of his mission to protect Rias Gremory.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 1 hope you like it sorry about the short first chapter they will get longer but I am in the middle of finals so after this week I'll have plenty of time to write. Don't forget to review and favorite See ya next time-Blacksilo**


	2. Chapter 2-First day at school

**Forgot to do the disclaimer last time but just so anyone knows I do not own Highschool DxD **

* * *

Laying in the middle of a dark and damp room completely stark is Zazuki Kurosuki. Magical runes littering his body and the room. Surrounding him are eight people in dark red robes with hoods hiding their faces and muttering an incantation in unison underneath their breaths. Taking a moment to regain a semblance of control over his body Zazuki tries to to stand. However he is instantly forced back to the ground, and once he looks at his body he instantly knows why. Gravity runes are both on his body and in a circle around him. Quickly flaring his magic the young mage counters the gravity runes, and as such allowing himself to stand. Now the chanting coming from the eight surrounding him increases in volume, and he can feel a drain on his magical reserves. Springing into action Zazuki burns away the rest of the runes surrounding him with a burst of black flames, and then gets into a fighting stance to combat the eight mages around him.

They came one at a time, the first gliding towards him-obviously a wind mage-and sends a blast of wind towards him. Muttering a quick fire spell towards the wind he send the now flaming inferno at the wind mage leaving them unconscious for the time being. Feeling his sixth sense go into overdrive Zazuki puts up a barrier spell in time to block a lightning spell from piercing his back. Disappearing in a black flame Zazuki leaves his attacker confused before reappearing behind him, and with a quick chap to the back of the neck sends the attacker into unconsciousness. The six remaining mages then launch a collaboration attack at the mage, weaving a large sign in front of him Zazuki sends up a large barrier which then slows down the behemoth of an attack coming towards him. Realizing that one barrier wasn't enough Zazuki puts three more in front of him. However, even that wasn't enough and before he knew it his barriers were destroyed. Thinking quickly Zazuki summons up a monstrous amount of magical energy before sending an extremely large fire dragon made completely of black flame at the collaboration. Colliding with the attack a shock wave rocked the entirety of the room. For a moment the two attacks were at a standstill before the collaboration was slowly being taken over by black flames, and then the two attacks canceled each other out.

Breathing heavily Zazuki takes advantage of the break from the shock the six other mages, and then closes the distance and launches a black flame covered fist at one mage he sends them into a wall putting him out of commission. Ducking underneath a punch Zazuki plants an explosive rune on a mage's sternum. The rune explodes shredding the robes revealing a young woman with light burns from the rune scarring her body. However in the second Zazuki takes to observe her Zazuki takes a punch to the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him. Now on the defensive Zazuki tries to block or dodge the blows coming around him. Summoning up the rest of his magical energy Zazuki calls out a large amount of black flames which then cover the six remaining mages knocking them unconscious. Forcing the flames to recede Zazuki falls to the floor exhausted breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face and dirt covering his nude body. Hearing the sound of rock grinding Zazuki looks and sees the large boulder covering the exit moving and nine mages wearing royal purple robes enter the chamber. These nine mages being the nine leaders of the Magus Conclave. Tossing Zazuki a purple robe a middle aged man with dark hair says "Welcome to the Magus Conclave Zazuki Kurosuki"

* * *

Hearing the blaring alarm coming from his IPhone Zazuki awakens from his dream 'I still remember how scared I was when I awoke in that room'. Shrugging off the blankets Zazuki stretches out and makes his way to the shower. Quickly running through his morning routine Zazuki then walks into his kitchen and makes himself a western style breakfast. 'Man do the Americans know how to eat' Zazuki thinks to himself as he makes some pancakes. Eating slowly Zazuki goes through the mission in his head 'the mission is way too easy for a member of the Magus Conclave either Sirzechs is just going overboard or there is something he isn't telling me'. Quickly deciding it was the former knowing how Sirzechs was he dismisses the thought before looking over the pages Grayfia gave him. He is going to be put into class 3-1 which is apparently going to be the same as Rias 'Good that gives me a legitimate reason to converse with Rias' he thinks knowing that Grayfia put him in the same room to make his job slightly easier. Zazuki has always gotten along with the strongest queen even if his mouth got him on the receiving end of one of her patented glares. He would even admit that when he was building up his magical reserves in the Underworld that he developed a childhood crush on her. Grayfia was exceptionally beautiful and against what the rumors say is actually single and not married to Sirzechs. Sirzechs' son Millicas actually came from a union between him and a mid class devil who sadly died during childbirth. While Grayfia as a loyal queen helps Sirzechs take care of the young prince while he does his duties as a Maou.

Burying his train of thought Zazuki puts his empty plate in the sink and makes his way to the couch where he sends a glare at the uniform he is being forced to wear. Eventually Zazuki sighs and puts the uniform on, but not before making a few choice modifications. Leaving the blazer open to see the pure white shirt with the top two buttons undone and a red tie with black flames hanging loosely around his neck. Picking up a messenger bag which he had picked up the previous night Zazuki walks out of his apartment and after locking the door makes his way to Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Deciding to walk as the day was absolutely beautiful, not a single cloud in the sky and about eighty degrees. The time just passing as he was walking Zazuki was surprised when he got to Kuoh Academy so quickly. Taking a moment to appraise the old architecture of the school Zazuki walks towards the main building. One thing that throws him off kilter is the almost utter lack of men at the school. Only seeing one or two on his way into the office. Ignoring the thought Zazuki walks up to the main desk expecting to see a middle aged women but boy was he wrong. Sitting there was a beautiful girl with black hair reaching her knees, and her bespectacled heterochromic eyes belayed her boredom at the situation. Coughing lightly Zazuki catches her attention before speaking "Hello miss I'm Zazuki Kurosuki and I'm here to pick up my class schedule".

Nodding slightly the girl looks through a stack of paper before speaking "Well Kurosuki-san it appears that you will be in Class 3-1 which is on the third floor and the first door on the left you cannot miss it."

"Thank you..." Zazuki says leading off asking for her name

"Oh I'm Tsubaki Shinra" she said curtly but kindly. "Thanks see you later Shinra-san" Zazuki says while leaving for the third floor. The minute Zazuki went up the stairs Tsubaki starts dialing her cell phone calling her king. "Tsubaki" the voice of Sona Sitri asks wanting an answer. "That new student Zazuki Kurosuki just came in" Tsubaki replied.

"What about him" the stoic king asks wondering why her queen would waste time telling her about a new student.

"He has insanely high magical reserves and is excellent at masking it. He is also not a devil or angel I suspect that he contains a sacred gear." Tsubaki says to her king

'thank the Maou that Tsubaki saw him before Akeno or Rias. Maybe I'll be able to reincarnate him under my peerage.' The king thinks to herself before hanging up on her queen and starts her planning.

* * *

Finally reaching the third floor Zazuki thinks over the conversation he just had with Tsubaki 'I wonder if she is a part of Rias' peerage' Zazuki thought to himself knowing she was a devil from her energy signature. Her signature felt to be on the strength of a mid-class devil but it felt as if it were being suppresses. Abandoning his train of thought as he opens the door to the classroom. Inside the room are fifteen girls looking in his direction with confusion before the teacher spoke "Are you Zazuki Kurosuki" asking Zazuki. Nodding in the affirmative Zazuki watched as the teacher started introducing him to the class. Ignoring the teacher's speech Zazuki extends his senses to feel out the energy of the students in the classroom. Instantly only three pop up and he looks in their direction slightly. Sitting in the back of the class is a woman, Zazuki refuses to call anyone with the breast size that she had a girl, that he can instantly tell is Rias Gremory. The crimson red hair is the dead giveaway that marks her a member of the high-class devil clan. Sitting next to her is another who is equally well endowed with dark black hair in a shrine maiden style. She has a similar energy to Rias which gives away the fact that she is a member of her peerage. Finally sitting in front of them is a serious looking bespectacled young woman with a slim figure. 'She must be Tsubaki's king her energy is similar and larger. From her looks she must be a Sitri probably Serafall's younger sister'

Tuning back in for the end of the teacher's conversation Zazuki is told to go sit in the one open desk at the back of the room. Causing him to smirk as it is directly to the left of one Gremory heiress. Walking to the back of the class ignoring the whispering and not so discreet looks from his classmates Zazuki sits down and introduces himself to the Gremory heiress. "Hello miss I'm Zazuki Kurosuki"

Looking at him carefully for a second before smiling Rias shakes Zazuki's hand and replies "Hello Kurosuki-san I'm Rias Gremory and if you need help with anything don't hesitate to ask" as she pulls her hand away she notices that Zazuki had slipped a piece of paper into her hand. Discreetly unfurling the note with narrowed eyes at what was written. 'I know that your a devil and I know that you know that I am not a normal human. I wish to meet with you and your peerage after class'. Looking towards the black haired teen she gives a curt nod before giving her full attention back to the teacher.

Throughout all this Zazuki watched the emotions flicker across Rias' face with keen eyes. Even at her young age she is able to hide the emotions quite well, but not well enough to hide them from him. Zazuki is broken from his thought by the teacher asking him to answer the problem written on the board. Taking but a moment to look at the math equation Zazuki quickly gives out the correct answer before sliding back in his chair and putting himself into a state of half sleep to ignore the painfully boring lecture the teacher was giving.

* * *

Waking from his light slumber at the sound of the lunch bell Zazuki hurries out the door with his bag and makes his way to the cafeteria. Picking up a simple sandwich and soda Zazuki walkks outside and sits underneath a tree. Eating his sandwich Zazuki feels the presence of a devil about fifteen feet from him. "You can come out now I know your there devil-san"

Coming down from the top of the tall tree was a short girl with white hair and a stoic face. Just looking at her Zazuki couldn't tell what piece she was of Rias' peerage she was, but judging from her energy she was not just a devil there was traces of yokai in her signature. Introducing herself the young girl spoke "Kurosuki-san I've been asked to watch over you by Rias-senpai.

"Can I ask for your name" Zazuki asks in between bites of his sandwich hoping to get this conversation over quickly so he can take another nap before class.

"Koneko Toujou" she responds before taking a seat next to Zazuki and starts to eat her own lunch. The two ate in a comfortable silence just taking in the beautiful weather. Deciding to let some of his energy out into the world Zazuki started gathering nature energy. Senjutsu a forbidden art known only to the yokai was an art he had the extreme privilege that he after he saved a young kitsune but that is a story for another time. Zazuki however didn't have any chakra of his own, so by using his magical energy to collect the chakra from the world around him he is able to utilize senjutsu. Feeling the familiar rush that the power allows Zazuki's feature slightly change. His teeth elongate along with a blood red slit appearing in each of his eyes. Zazuki also gains empathetic powers when he uses senjutsu, so he is able to feel the obvious distress coming from the young girl to his left. Letting the chakra leave his system he instantly feels exhausted; this is the reason he never uses senjutsu the boost it gives is great. However, it takes him far too long to charge and the instant the chakra leaves his system it saps his magical power leaving him to fend enemies off with just physical prowess. Hearing the bell toll again Zazuki says goodbye to Koneko before leaving to his class.

Entering the room Zazuki sighs as he has to sit through another two hours of the teacher's droning about complex ionic bonds and how we are going to use this later on in life. To which he calls bullshit knowing for a fact that most here would never use this again. Of course he already knew this as it was a part of alchemy of which he is a master. The class flies by as the bell rings Zazuki is confronted by a young man with light blonde hair and blue eyes who just exudes the aura of a Prince Charming. Very fitting as his aura is that of a devil obviously pointing out that he is a knight and of Rias' peerage. The instant he approaches Zazuki many of the girls started swooning at how 'the two princes of the school are interacting' one even went so far as to create a BL pairing. 'My god what is wrong with these girls' Zazuki thought to himself ignoring them with a cold shiver going down his spine.

"Kurosuki-san I'm Kiba Yuuto, Rias-senpai sent me to get you, she would like your meeting to be in the Old School Building." The young man asks. Nodding his head Zazuki follows Kiba out of the main building and across the lawn to an old looking building. The building looks to be about a hundred years old. Walking though the old doors Zazuki follows Kiba into a rather large meeting room with several couches and chairs. Seated on the couch is one Koneko Toujou snacking on a plate of sweets and completely ignoring his presence. Two people however never let their eyes leave his form one of them being Rias who was sitting regally in a chair with a young woman who he barely remembered being called Akeno standing behind her belaying her position as queen of Rias' peerage. Taking a seat across from Rias Zazuki leans forward and asks "So where do you want to start?"

* * *

**I know you hate me for ending the chapter on this but next time will be the meeting with Rias and Zazuki's first run in with the perverted trio. Till next time-Blacksilo**


	3. Chapter 3-Meeting Rias Gremory

_Last Time_

_Two people however never let their eyes leave his form one of them being Rias who was sitting regally in a chair with a young woman who he barely remembered being called Akeno standing behind her belaying her position as queen of Rias' peerage. Taking a seat across from Rias Zazuki leans forward and asks "So where do you want to start?" _

* * *

Eyes narrowing the red-head looks at Zazuki and asks "Introductions would be a good start". Cracking his neck slightly Zazuki looks Rias in her eyes with a serious look on his face before he begins to speak "I am Zazuki Kurosuki currently the youngest member of the Magus Conclave".

Multiple thoughts running through her head Rias was extremely surprised that the teen, no older than her, was already a high-class mage. With a member of the Magus Conclave being anywhere from High-class to Ultimate-Class rank in devil terms. Readjusting herself Rias looks towards Zazuki who was just sitting there with a smirk on his face. She then asks the question which causes every devil to look at the mage warily "What is your business at Kuoh Academy".

Taking in a breath Zazuki begins to speak "I am currently on a long term mission for the Magus Conclave. I don't know how long I will be here as the mission is on an indefinite basis, so if you need anything I am still available for hire. I will not delve into the intimate details of the mission but I can tell you it in no way concerns the safety of the school or your peerage."

At hearing this Rias unconsciously lets out a sigh of relief when she heard that the mission was not going to harm her peerage. She then adopts a look of hospitality before speaking with the Magus "Well then that explains why you have entered the school. Now would you like some tea." Zazuki nods as Akeno walks up to him before setting down a teacup on the table in front of him. Thanking the young woman Zazuki takes a sip before she leaves to her king's side with a light laugh. Taking a tentative sip of the tea Zazuki's eyes widen at the incredible taste the tea had. "Can I steal your queen this tea is fantastic"

Rias and Zazuki share a laugh at this to which Rias jokes "Well you could hire her for that". Weighing the options Zazuki decides "Ok". The laughing stops Rias' eyes rise and asks "Ok to what". Zazuki smirks at the clueless look coming from the Gremory heiress before elaborating "On hiring your queen to make me tea. In return I'll help out your peerage if you need it"

Rias takes less than a moment to decide on this it was an easy decision, as it was just her queen making tea and she would receive the help of a Magus. "It is a deal lets finalize the contract". Standing up Zazuki walks towards Akeno and extends his hand while Akeno does the same, and then the crest of the Gremory Clan materialize beneath the two. When Rias finishes announcing the terms of the contract the Gremory crest shines brightly for a moment before disappearing without a trace.

Sitting back down in his chair Zazuki continues to sip at the tea Akeno had made before asking Rias another question "Rias do you mind if I join the Occult Research Club". This question shocks Rias before asking "Why would you want to". Zazuki sets down his cup before he explains "It would give me an excuse to turn down my growing fanclub lightly, and give me a place to hide out if needed." Finding no reason to deny the young mage Rias agrees to allow him to become a member of the Occult Research Club, and the fact that it allows her a better chance to convince him to become a member of her peerage.

Deciding that he gotten what he needed from the meeting with Rias Zazuki excuses himself from the meeting "Well it's getting late I have to go hope to talk to you later". Standing up Rias offers her hand to Zazuki while saying "It was pleasant meeting you Kurosuki-san". Waving off her aura of professionalism Zazuki replies "No need for the use of honorifics we will be working together so you can use my name"

"Alright but only if you do the same" Rias replies with a look that shows that she is obviously trying to tease the mage. Not allowing himself to be bested Zazuki slides his hand down and brings his lips to her hand then says "But of course Rias-emchan/em" with the last part coming out huskily. Getting the reaction he wanted in the form of a scarlet blush from the Gremory heiress Zazuki smirks before leaving the Old School Building. When Zazuki leaves Akeno turns to her king and without delay teases Rias "Ara Ara Rias you seem to be quite red that Zazuki is quite the guy" she licks her lips slightly at the thought of what Zazuki just did as it appealed to her sadist personality. Rias turns an even deeper a shade of red at Akeno's teasing but she was right he is quite the personality. Now all she had to do was figure out how to get him to join her peerage. She turns to Koneko and speaks "Koneko-chan I want you to follow him after school lets out tomorrow". Koneko who puts down the chocolate she was eaten replies stoically "That won't be possible he sensed me before I could get anywhere close to him I don't even think Akeno could sneek up on him"

Frowning at the information she was just given Rias knew that it would be that much harder to get Zazuki in her peerage. It was then she had an epiphany "Koneko he allowed you to eat lunch with him right".

The young rook nods her head at this causing Rias to grin "Akeno follow him and see if he will allow it to happen, and if I'm right about him he should not care and find it even entertaining that we're trying to figure him out." At this the rest of the club nod knowing that it was a good possibility especially after the meeting they just had with him. After the declaration Rias retires to her room in the school building; the room is a light beige color. The contents of the room however are slightly off of what one would believe instead of stuffed animals there are models of several anime heroines. Stacked neatly on one shelve is a collection of different anime and manga. It seems that the Gremory heiress is an otaku surprising given that anime is considered something nerds are into. Rias then takes off her clothes as she slips into her bed thinking about the events that had transpired. 'Zazuki Kurosuki you are one puzzle I plan to figure out. Once your a member of my peerage' she thinks as she falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zazuki walks into the front door of his apartment with an audible yawn the day's events having drained him not only physically but mentally as well he was unable to drone the teacher for the entire class sadly. He shoots straight up as he is just feeling a strong presence putting him on high alert. Slinging his bag on the couch Zazuki prepares his magical energy and walks into his kitchen. The sight that awaits him causes him to relax. Sitting at his table was none other than Azazel the leader of the Grigori eating his ramen. Across from Azazel is another steaming bowl of ramen waiting for him, so Zazuki sits down and starts eating. After a moment Zazuki speaks up "So what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit Azazel".

Acting hurt Azazel says "What can't I visit my favorite member of the Magus Conclave". To which Zazuki shot him down immediately and with a deadpanned tone states "No you come when it's needed and don't bother me otherwise since you know that I am always busy. Now tell me what is it that you want."

Brushing off the slightly disrespectful tone Azazel speaks again "I've got a small group of Fallen Angels that haven't checked in for the past five days, and I want you to check up on them."

"How many are there in the group"

"There are four all of them only have one set of wings that's the reason I sent them here so the Gremory wouldn't see it as an act of war" Azazel replies in between mouthfuls of ramen.

Deciding that the job would be quite easy Zazuki speaks "Okay so what will be my compensation for the job."

"Considering the scope of the mission repayment for the ramen I ate and another meal, and depending on how things are you may get another job" Azazel replied as he sets aside his finished bowl of ramen and leans forward with his elbows against the table. "So how do you like Kuoh Academy"

The question surprising him slightly Zazuki replies "How do you know about that I've been here for a day do you have people following me"

Azazel laughs loudly at his words "You and I both know that nobody can escape your sensor abilities. It took a little bit but eventually you were able to sense me even though I was completely masking my magical presence".

The two then fall into a comfortable silence until Zazuki brings up a topic that causes him and Azazel to tense "So have you found any information concerning my mother's death". Zazuki was always close to his mother as his father was killed in the Three Factions War. Her name was Kaya Kurosuki and before Zazuki she was the youngest Magus Conclave member. She was famed for her use of the Kurosuki Family's black flames. The Kurosuki were blessed by the sun goddess Amaterasu and as such were able to use a special branch of holy flames. This caused Kaya to be feared and when Zazuki was eight she was killed by a Fallen in front of Zazuki, and ever since Zazuki became a Magus Conclave member he has asked Azazel to look into the matter.

"Whoever did it was incredibly careful of covering their tracks which means they have connections and they were able to defeat your mother, so they had at least three sets of wings if not more. I promise you Zazuki we will find who did this Kaya was a very close friend of mine."

"I know that's why you were named my godfather your one of the few people I trust implicitly." Zazuki replies finishing his ramen as well and sets his bowl in the sink and runs water inside of it. He moves to his couch along with Azazel and turns on his flat screen TV. The two sit there enjoying the film and when it was over Azazel made to leave. "You know Zazuki I have a house that I don't use around this area if you want you can use it"

"I think I will take you up on that offer I am feeling quite congested here" Zazuki says smiling at his godfather. Zazuki then quickly sets up a sealing spell and seals up the contents of his apartment leaving it bare.

Azazel being confused asks "Why do you leave the sealing spell up like this"

"I have to move constantly so it's much easier to leave everything able to be sealed at a moments notice" Zazuki replies quickly. Azazel then takes Zazuki to the perimeter of Kuoh to a massive house. The house was three levels and covered a large amount of land. To the left was a large garage with walls made of glass and was filled with a variety of expensive cars. Zazuki was in heaven since he is a massive car nut. Azazel chuckles lightly at his godson's look of amazement then saddens at the fact that he was unable to directly look after him when he was younger, but now at least he is able to be a part of Zazuki's life. He then speaks up "You can use any of them they don't get used anyways I just collect them and they deserve to be driven"

Zazuki was shocked some of these cars cost more than several average peoples life worth combined and Azazel was allowing him to use any of them that he wanted. He then asked Azazel "Why are you allowing me to live here and use your cars not that I mind but it's kind of a big deal".

"I'm your godfather and it's about time that I start acting like one. This is nothing though I am the leader of an entire faction this is less than ten percent of my wealth so don't feel bad" he replies to the young mage's question the two then walk into the main building where they are greeted by a group of several maids "Welcome home Azazel-sama, Zazuki-sama" they chorus out.

Greeting the group politely Zazuki then asks Azazel quitely "What the hell you know how bad it would look for me to have Fallen as my maids. It could cost me my position on the Magus Conclave."

"I've already thought of that they all have only one set of wings and will do nothing to betray their affiliation with the Grigori. You are fine Zazuki the Conclave wouldn't dare get rid of their greatest asset." Azazel replies smoothly easing Zazuki's worries.

"Fine I'll trust you on this but now I'm exhausted I've got to get some sleep" Zazuki says with a yawn and Azazel nods as he leaves "Goodnight Zazuki I'll be seeing you in a few days about the job". Azazel then flies away leaving Zazuki alone well not completely as the maids were still there. Deciding to unpack the next day Zazuki made his way to the master bedroom. It was large easily dwarfing the size of his tiny apartment's bedroom, and he lays on the bed quickly falling to sleep.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter I know I said that Zazuki would be meeting Issei but the meeting with Azazel seemed to fit better here than later. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me so long to write. Well anyways see you next time-Blacksilo**


	4. Chapter 4-Enter Issei Hyoudou

**Sorry for the late update but I haven't had much time to write the past week but here is the next chapter of The Black Flame of Kuoh Academy. If you hadn't noticed I am using the normal Introduction Arc to give some backstory into who Zazuki Kurosuki is, as nothing really occurs in Highschool DxD until the Riser Arc.**

* * *

Looking around his surroundings Zazuki walks through the underworld. The sky is a deep red but other than that the world is almost identical to the human world. Zazuki is currently on edge it is his very first mission to the Underworld as a part of the Magus Conclave. It's still surreal to him just two days prior he was an ordinary mage, but now he has hundreds of people lining up for apprenticeships. Shaking away the nervousness Zazuki continues towards the magnificent castle in front of him. This castle was for none other than the Phenex family. The meeting he was about to have could lead to a much more stable peace than what there is now. Walking through the wrought iron gate Zazuki is welcomed by the butlers working at the gate. Nodding politely at them Zazuki continues his way through the courtyard where he runs into a young teen with bright blonde hair. He couldn't be much older than Zazuki. Zazuki politely apologizes for almost running into the young teen before continuing towards the main house. At least he attempted before he felt a hand upon his shoulder turning him around and a voice yelling at him "Who do you think you are. I am Riser Phenex a noble while you are nothing but a lowly human you should be begging at my feet for forgiveness."

Not allowing himself to be pushed around Zazuki grips the Phenex's wrist with a surprising amount of strength to the Phenex at least. With his dark hair shadowing his eyes Zazuki applies a small illusion to his eyes causing them to glow a murderous crimson he puts even more pressure causing Riser to wince even further then then lowly states "You had better keep your hands off of me little bird. As a member of the Magus Conclave I will not be disrespected to this extent"

He then throws Riser's hand down and continues on his way to the castle while Riser sits there holding his wrist and glaring daggers into the Kurosuki's back. Zazuki continues to walk into the castle where he is then greeted by a woman with bright blonde hair and azure eyes who seems to be in her early twenties. "Hello you must be Kurosuki Zazuki-dono to be honest I was expecting someone older. Not to insult you but it is quite rare for one as young as you to be a member of the Magus Conclave."

Smiling and brushing off the concern of the woman in front of him Zazuki replies "There is no need to concern Lady Phenex. My case is very rare so don't worry you haven't offended me."

"Unlike my youngest son Riser" She replies smoothly

Zazuki has the decency to look sheepish and rubs the back of his head "I'm sorry about that Lady Phenex. Since I am young I cannot afford to show any signs of weakness or I'll risk not being taken seriously"

Lady Phenex just giggles lightly while waving Zazuki off "Don't worry I am just glad you didn't do more Riser needs to learn to be respectful to our guests, or he could risk offending guests that are less benevolent then you are. Now follow me and I will lead you to my husband."

Zazuki follows her through the magnificent castle before being led into a rather large office with a man who looked like an older version of Riser this is Lord Phenex. He stands up and introduces himself to Zazuki "Hello Kurosuki-dono I am Phenex Ryota current head of the Phenex family we have the shipment ready for you."

"Thank you Phenex-dono this shipment of Phenex tears will hopefully go a long way in stabilizing this tumultuous ceasefire." Zazuki replied while he magically seals the large shipment as he finishes he bids the family head farewell. He then left the Phenex Manor and uses a teleportation spell to leave the Underworld.

* * *

Zazuki reappears in front of a pure white mansion and everything surrounding was white as well he was now in front of the main palace in Heaven. Chuckling lightly to himself at how he just went from one extreme to the other Zazuki strides into the palace with an almost regal posture. Sitting at a round table were several angels and seated directly in front of the door was none other than Michael the leader of the Angel faction since God was killed in the last war. Directly to his right was probably the most beautiful woman Zazuki had ever seen with her golden blonde hair and light blue eyes. This was none other than the Seraph Gabriel who most certainly lives up to her name as the most beautiful woman in heaven. Zazuki breaks himself out of the trance he was in and announces his appearance to Michael "Michael-dono I have the shipment of Phenex tears from the Devil faction for you"

Michael stands up and moves in front of the table before bowing lightly in thanks "Thank you Kurosuki-dono for making this delivery."

Zazuki unseals the large shipment Zazuki waves him off "Don't worry it is my job as a member of the Magus Conclave to do all I can to insure that another war doesn't break out. Now it was lovely meeting you I hope we can do business again, but I must take my leave the Conclave is awaiting my return."

"Of course Kurosuki-dono it was a pleasure to meet the son of Kurosuki Kaya as well" Michael replies. Zazuki just nods as he teleports away

* * *

Zazuki wakes up in his lavish bed with a groan 'God I hate the morning' he thinks as he rolls off his bed. Zazuki then goes through his morning routine lethargically not at all interested in going to Kuoh Academy. Zazuki after finishing dressing in his uniform which he left like he did the other day untucked with the top buttons undone and his red tie with black flames hanging loosely around his neck. As he made his way down the stairs the smell of food being cooked enters his nose the maids must have heard him awaken. He greets the group cooking politely as he could given his current hatred of being up at six. As a Magus Conclave member he was allowed to wake when he wished and he did so never waking before nine in the morning. He then asks for a coffee which the maids provided without hesitation. Sipping the brown liquid Zazuki's mood increased exponentially as the caffeine entered his body. Breakfast was a quiet affair which Zazuki didn't mind as it allowed him time to think about the dream he had the night before. Ever since he had awakened his magical power each night carried a new vision. Some were of things that had happened in his past and others about people long past. This was the true reason Zazuki knew so much about the Great War and why he was so against another occurring in his lifetime. He had dreams about the bloody battlefields and of the unbridled hatred the factions had for each other. Each dream of his past carried some sort of meaning towards his future which is why Zazuki wondered why the dream was about that mission. He had no plans to visit Heaven or the Phenex at any point in the foreseeable future which worries him immensely he hates having major events occur without him able to prepare beforehand.

Shaking the thought out of his head Zazuki excuses himself from the table and makes his way towards the garage where he would make the biggest decision of the day. Which car was he going to take he had permission to drive any of them which makes him feel like a child in a candy store. The choice was made for him when he saw the car at the very end of the garage. It was a chrome silver Aston Martin DB9 Zazuki's all time favorite car. Grabbing the key off of the board that Azazel left the keys to the cars Zazuki makes his way to the car. Sitting inside of the drivers seat Zazuki lets the feeling of exhilaration settle into the pit of his stomach before hearing the roar of the engine as he turns the key to start the car. Zazuki then drives off to make it to Kuoh Academy so he could sleep for a while longer at the Old School Building.

* * *

When Zazuki finally made it to the school the few male students that were there were standing and gawking at the sight of Zazuki exiting the Aston Martin. He pays no attention to them as he makes his way to the Old School Building. He passes a few students who he waves out of politeness to on the way to the clubroom. When he enters the clubroom he sees that Rias and Akeno were already there and hasn't noticed him yet. The two were in what seemed to be a heavily contested match of chess Akeno had Rias completely cornered or at least that was what it had seemed before Rias took Akeno's Rook and put her into checkmate. "That was quite the match Rias" Zazuki says announcing himself to the two which startles them.

"Oh Zazuki I didn't notice you there" Rias says slightly flushed at how he entered the building without either her or Akeno noticing his presence. She then stands dusting herself off even though it was unnecessary before turning towards the mage. "So what are you doing here" she asks politely

Replying quickly to the young heiress Zazuki says while yawning "Trying to find a spot to sleep for a bit before class but I wasn't expecting for you two to be here" He then lays on the open couch while leaving his bag on the floor beside the couch. He was then expecting to catch some sleep however it wasn't to be ask a stoic voice says "You're in my spot".

Zazuki looks up and sees Koneko looking down to him he sighs knowing that any chance he had at sleeping before class was ruined. He then sits upright so Koneko could sit beside him the young girl sits silently before she pulls out a small box of chocolates and eats without acknowledging Zazuki again. Zazuki seeing the girl isn't going to be any sort of company looks towards Akeno and asks for a cup of tea to which she agrees and in a few minutes Zazuki is sitting down enjoying tea with Akeno. To fill the silence Zazuki begins asking Akeno some questions "Akeno" the black haired beauty looks up at Zazuki before replying "What is it"

Zazuki finishes another sip of his tea before continuing "What is it like being a reincarnated devil I've always wondered if it is similar to normal life." Akeno laughs lightly making Zazuki smile to him Akeno looked quite cute while laughing.

"Well to me it is about as normal as before I was reincarnated since we are based in the human world, and we rarely go to the Underworld for extended periods of time." Akeno replies to Zazuki's question before finishing her cup of tea. Deciding it was time for him to go to class Zazuki thanks Akeno for the tea before he heads out.

The day was just as nice as the day before much to Zazuki's enjoyment with his extreme affinity towards fire sunny days are his favorite. He continues walking towards the classroom politely waving to the random female students that greeted him. He was at the track when he heard the sound of what seemed to be a stampede and in a sense he was correct. Across the track were three boys being brutally chased by the entirety of the female kendo team. Even with being in Kuoh Academy for only a day he knew about the infamous Perverted Trio. It was then he sensed it the one in front had a weird aura which he recognized as a Sacred Gear. He racked his memory trying to come up with his name a few seconds later he remembered that he was Issei Hyoudou. Reminding himself to keep an eye on him Zazuki then heads to class.

* * *

The sun is setting as Zazuki leaves the school building at the end of the school day he then remembers to see if anything supernatural approaches Issei for his Sacred Gear. When he was alone Zazuki uses a spell to seal away his bag before he completely hiding his presence and searches out for Issei. After a few seconds he finds the young man's presence and it surprised him. Issei's presence was fueled not by perversion but by what seemed loyalty. The kid's presence was similar to those of his acolytes which is stunning to say the least. Deciding that Issei was more than what he seemed at first glance Zazuki disappeared in black flames. He reappears underneath a bridge that is around a mile away from the school. He notices that Issei is currently walking home alone with nothing out of the ordinary occurring, and it stayed like that for but a moment it was then that Zazuki felt the aura of a Fallen Angel approach him. Not wanting to be noticed Zazuki stays under the bridge however that leaves him unable to hear the conversation going on. He stays there knowing that nothing would happen as the Fallen had no malice in their aura. A few minutes later the Fallen leaves to which Zazuki does the same as he transports himself back to the car. Deciding that he would have to meet with the small group of Fallen the next night before somebody makes a move towards Issei Zazuki heads home knowing that things were about to get interesting in the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5-Talking with Akeno

**Sorry about the late update but I was in Boston for a week and didn't type so I could enjoy my vacation. I would also ask if any of you would mind creating a custom cover for the story as Rias is just a filler for now.**

* * *

Zazuki makes his way down the road to his house Zazuki smirks lightly knowing that Akeno is doing all she can to keep up with him in the DB9. Deciding to allow her to follow him Zazuki makes his way to his new house knowing that the maids will leave once they feel Akeno's signature. When Zazuki pulled in he noticed that their signatures were already gone 'efficient they left before I got here' he thinks to himself. Parking the car Zazuki decides to have a little fun "You can come out now Akeno this is what you wanted right. To see my house." he says.

His reply is nothing but a giggle as the buxom beauty appears in his line of sight which causes Zazuki to lose track of himself thinking that she was incredibly cute when she giggles like that. He hears Akeno try to talk to him and refocuses "Ara Ara I was wondering when you would ask me to come out I was hoping it would have been earlier you did make it quite difficult to keep up with you." she says this with a slight pout that Zazuki could tell was fake he knows that she enjoyed the little game as much as he did.

He just looks towards her before turning around and walking into the house leaving Akeno standing there dumbfounded before Zazuki looked behind and asks "Well are you coming in or not". Akeno just eye smiles as she shuffles to right behind him before matching the sedate pace Zazuki had set. Zazuki closes the bay door of the garage as he enters the main building of the house. Akeno marvels at the ornate furnishing that the house had as she was led by Zazuki into what appeared to be a study. The study was lined from floor to ceiling in bookshelves containing not only magical tomes and spell books but also some of Zazuki's favorite books. Zazuki sits behind his desk and clears it with a small spell causing the scrolls to roll back up before floating to a space on one of the bookshelves. Akeno was staggered at this never before had she seen someone with such pure control over their magical power, and with the sheer nonchalance Zazuki showed over the situation proved that he has done this numerous times. She is broken from her reverie when a chair floats in front of her and Zazuki offer for her to sit down. Zazuki then pulls out a bottle of sake causing Akeno to gasp Zazuki smirks and says "What do you have a problem with me drinking".

She gains a smirk and her eyes seemed to be lidded in lust before speaking in a husky voice "Oh of course not Zazuki-kun but I wonder if your plan is to get me drunk and ravage me". Zazuki who is normally unaffected by sexual teasing was blushing red at the visage of Akeno her lidded eyes and husky voice were only accentuated by the slight licking of her lips. Her tongue slowly gliding over them with her eyes firmly glued to Zazuki's own. Zazuki breaks out of his staring when he hears Akeno giggling at him. He then pours himself a glass while offering Akeno one which she politely declines apparently breaking out of her teasing mode. 'does she have a multiple personality disorder on moment she is civil and refined and the next she is a teasing sadist' Zazuki thinks to himself as he downs his glass of sake. Bringing himself back on track Zazuki asks Akeno "So what was your reason for following me".

"Buchou had asked me to follow you to see if you would allow me to" she replies as she takes a sip of the water that Zazuki produced for her.

Zazuki knowing that she had no reason to lie to him takes her at her word before deciding to engage in light conversation with the queen. They talked about anything and everything that came to mind she asked him about the Magus Conclave and his missions while he asked her about life as a devil. He already knew of her status as a hybrid since he could sense the Fallen energy from her, but decided that it would be better to let her bring up the subject. Several hours later one could see a very obviously drunk Zazuki laughing along with Akeno at a story about her and Rias when they were younger. He looks at his watch and gasps at the time "I'm so sorry Akeno it's very late" it was about eleven at night and knew that it was at least thirty minutes back to town"

"It's fine Zazuki I am a devil and work throughout the night after all" Akeno says trying to wave off the concern.

"Well since I kept you here for this long the least I can do is offer you a place to sleep" Zazuki says with his more chivalrous side leaking out.

However Akeno decided to take this offer much more differently to Zazuki's drunken dismay "Ara Ara Zazuki-kun you are very bold for inviting a lady to bed so soon after meeting"

Zazuki when he is drunk is very different than a sober Zazuki, when he is drunk he is unable to take or give any sort of teasing. This is shown when his drunken blush turns fully red and starts stuttering out that wasn't what he meant from his earlier statement. This causes Akeno to blush as well at how cute Zazuki is when he is blushing. Zazuki breaks out of his stuttering before saying "I meant that you could take one of my spare rooms".

Seeing that Zazuki wasn't going to take no for an answer Akeno agrees to spend the night at Zazuki's house. He leads her to a room that is down the hall from his own he then says "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask I'm at the end of the hall ok"

He then stumbles his way to his room where he strips down and gets under his sheets and is asleep within minutes. What he doesn't notice is that in another twenty minutes Akeno makes her way down the hall in nothing but her underwear and then climbs into his bed while hugging his naked body to her.

* * *

Zazuki wakes up with a groan the sun glaring at him forcing him to awaken 'maybe I should become a devil so I could live in the Under and never have to deal with the sun again' he thinks outlandishly with his bitter hatred of waking early showing through. He then notices that something was wrapped around his arm. He then fully opens his eyes and sees a lump underneath the blanket with him he then removes the blanket and gasps in surprise. Sleeping peacefully beside him in just her very risque underwear was Akeno. She was currently nestling his arm in between her voluptuous breast and his hand was stuck between her thighs just millimeters from her most sacred area. Immediately Zazuki goes through his memory trying to see if he could remember what happened while he was in his drunken state. Hen then sighs in relieve when he realized that they didn't have sex since she was still wearing some sort of clothing. He then realized just what position they currently were in he had wrapped his legs around hers and was holding her tightly with his right arm. He also noticed that his morning erection prodding her inner thigh. Deciding to try and unravel himself from the intimate embrace he had with Akeno he starts by unwrapping his legs and trying to will his erection down to no avail. He decided then to remove his arm from the valley of heaven that was Akeno's breasts before dashing into his bathroom to take a very cold shower.

The instant Zazuki left Akeno's eyes shot open and a smirk appeared on her face showing that she was very much awake the entire time. 'he is huge' she thought with a light blush and even a light moan at then thought of Zazuki dominating her. It was then she decided that she would stop at nothing to make Zazuki hers and only hers. She then makes her way back to her room where she redressed.

Zazuki comes out of the shower and notices that Akeno had left his room he then releases his breath in a controlled manner. He gets dressed in his school uniform but decides that he will forgo the blazer he then also rolls out the sleeves to where they were above his elbows. The top buttons were left undone like normal showing off a little of his well defined pectorals and if one looked closely they could see a small bit of the dragon tattoo on the upper left of his chest. He then leaves his red tie with black flames hanging loosely around his neck like normal.

He then looks at the clock and sees that he is running late for school he rushes down the stairs and sees Akeno before grabbing her by the hand while saying "Shit we're going to be late for class" He makes his way into the garage before grabbing the keys to the lime-green Lamborghini Gallardo before hopping into the drivers seat while Akeno gets in the passengers side. He turns the key while opening the bay door and speeds off frantically trying to get to class on time. He had to make sure that he was on time today he couldn't afford to be held up after school as he had t make sure he met with the group of Fallen Angels before they made a move on Hyoudou.

* * *

**Well there we are a little bit of Akeno action for Zazuki now there is one girl after his heart how many more will he capture? Well anyways that's it for this chapter see ya-Blacksilo**


	6. Chapter 6-Start of something new?

**Hey I was able to get this chapter out a lot quicker this time I feel like I am really getting back in the groove for writing. Don't forget to review it really gives me motivation to write. I am still also looking for someone to make a custom cover photo for the story as I don't like it being generic as it is. Just send me the picture in a pm and if i thinks it's good it will be the cover for this story.**

* * *

Zazuki makes his way to the school on time thanks to his speedy driving on the way to Kuoh and like the day before the few male students were gawking at the car he drove to the school. They also were glaring at him when he made his way around the car and opened the door so Akeno could get out. The sight broke the dreams of some the the boys there their Great Onee-sama was in their eyes too familiar with the new student who had already captured the hearts of the female populace of Kuoh Academy. This put him as the second most hated man in the male populace right behind Kiba Yuuto the Prince of Kuoh Academy. Zazuki ignored the glares as he offered Akeno his hand which she gladly took as she stepped out of the car. She then wrapped her arms around his right arm effectively hugging it while trapping the appendage in between her bountiful breasts. The glares on Zazuki intensify when Akeno does this however Zazuki pays them no attention as he was enjoying the feeling of Akeno's breasts on his arm. He may not be a pervert but he was a man and as such enjoyed the feeling of a woman's body on his.

The two continue to walk into the school like this Zazuki may not have known Akeno for long but something attracted him to her, and it wasn't just her beautiful looks it was something he couldn't explain but he just liked to be around the queen. The girls however squealed when they saw the two for them it was a match made in heaven one of the most respected girls in the school who they all looked up to was what appeared to be going out with one of their 'Princes'. However some of the girls couldn't help but be jealous at Akeno for snagging Zazuki from them. Zazuki ignores the girls just like he did with the guys he wasn't about to try and stop the teenage rumor mill as long as those who mattered knew the truth he didn't care what everybody else thought. The two walk into the classroom where the gossiping escalates when the enter Zazuki leads Akeno to her seat and when they get there she finally let go of Zazuki much to his disappointment. What she does next stuns everyone including Zazuki she leans in and kisses him on the cheek while saying "Thanks for letting me sleep at your house last night".

Zazuki groans in annoyance when he looks at Akeno she had that damned smirk on her face showing she did that just to screw with him, but he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her since she looked so sexy with that look on her face. He makes his way to his desk and lays his head on the table trying to sleep so he didn't have to listen to the gossiping going on around him. While this was happening Rias looks towards her queen with a look that says that Akeno would be telling Rias everything that happened the night before. The gossiping stops completely when the teacher steps into the room and begins her lecture.

* * *

The bells ring alerting Zazuki to the start of the lunch period realizing that he didn't have time to make a bento in his rush to get to school. This meant that neither had Akeno and being who he was Zazuki made his way over to Akeno and offered taking her to lunch. This caused the room to erupt in gossip once again and Akeno being who she was used this opportunity to mess with Rias as she said yes. This way Rias would have to wait until after school to hear about the previous night's events. She immediately latched onto Zazuki's arm nestling it between her breasts once again, and they made their way to lunch.

Zazuki takes Akeno to a little restaurant about a mile from Kuoh Academy this is by far Zazuki's favorite place to eat. The two enter the little shop and are led to a booth by the waitress the booth is in the back by itself Zazuki has paid to have his own private booth whenever he eats here. The two ordered their food and began conversing with one another. Zazuki was really enjoying himself never before had he ever had such pure fun while on a mission in his life, and he never really had fun period he has always pushed himself to the very limit training himself into the ground. Eventually their conversation is interrupted by the waitress who brings them their food. The two eat in a companionable silence so they won't be late for class. A few minutes later Zazuki and Akeno leave the little shop and make their way back to the school.

* * *

Zazuki and Akeno make it back to the classroom just before the bell rings for which Zazuki was thankful he was getting tired of hearing the gossip about him and Akeno. The teacher continues to drone on her lecture which Zazuki was doing his best to tune out as he thought about what he had to do that evening. He was worried at how the meeting would go, as the Fallen were always difficult to deal with. Even though Azazel wishes for peace his people aren't satisfied with the way things are at the moment. Right now they are by far the weakest of the three factions as they haven't developed a way to increase their numbers. All the while the devils had the Evil Piece system and the Angels had the Brave Saints system to reincarnate other species to their own. This leaves the Fallen Angels with no land to call their own as the Angels rule heaven and the Devils lead the Underworld, and the Fallen have much fewer numbers as they are currently unable reincarnate other species. All of this means that the Fallen are extremely bitter about their status and they are willing to do anything to increase their status, and the only reason war hasn't broken out again is that the Fallen believe in Azazel.

The class period seems to drag on leaving Zazuki with nothing productive to think about while the teacher continues to drone on. Inevitably Zazuki's thoughts linger around the raven haired girl sitting diagonally across from him. He knows that he shouldn't be getting as close to her as he is, but something inside of him was screaming at him to forget the rules and continue as he is with Akeno. If things continue as the way they are Zazuki is going to fall for Akeno and hard. This would force Zazuki to leave the Magus Conclave, and the thing that scared him is that the thought of leaving Akeno made him feel nearly as bad. Knowing at that moment that he had already fallen for Akeno decided that with the support he had already gathered he would be fine without the Magus Conclave. However, he would stay affiliated with them until they forced him to leave.

After what seemed like an eternity for Zazuki the bell rang signifying the end of the seven hour torture that was the day. Zazuki turned to Rias and Akeno and said low enough so others couldn't hear "I won't be at the club today I have a mission I need to complete." The two devils just nod at Zazuki as he turns away and leaves the school building. He enters his car and enters the town knowing just where the Fallen would be.

A few minutes later Zazuki pulls up to the abandoned church building the only place in Kuoh the Fallen could be without causing any sort of disruption in the tumultuous peace between factions. Moments later two Fallen approach him one of them was an extremely tall women with dark blue hair and a sizeable bust. This was Kalawarner Zazuki noticed from the dossier Azazel had given him. While the other was her exact opposite and had the loli feel to her she had blonde hair and by far the smallest breast Zazuki had seen on a woman, even Koneko had larger breasts than this girl. Which is odd as Fallen Angels are normally extremely attractive, but then he remembered that he was in Japan and many people were attracted to lolis. This Fallen was Mittelt she was justrecently promoted to field status by Azazel and this was her first mission. He shakes off his train of thought and speaks professionally "I am Zazuki Kurosuki of the Magus Conclave your master Azazel-dono has hired me to check in on your mission". The two Fallen instantly relax once they hear Zazuki's reasoning for entering the church the two share a look before the taller one says "Follow us we will lead you to our captain"

Zazuki follows the two Fallen into the church which was in complete shambles as he expected from an abandoned church. In the front of the church behind an altar stood a woman with dark black hair with a large bust. Zazuki recognized her signature from the day before this was the Fallen that had made contact with Hyoudou. She appraises Zazuki quickly before speaking "What has Azazel-sama sent you here for Zazuki-san". Noticing that the Fallen in front of him was not one for formalities, but he should have known that from her file. This was Raynare the leader of this group and by far the most powerful and he knew the reason why. Her signature is very similar to Azazel's and the set of wings she has are the same. The feeling of never ending darkness is being emitted from her wings showing the fact that she must be none other than Azazel's daughter.

Zazuki then speaks curtly "Azazel has sent me to get a report of your findings so far."

Raynare just nods and simply replies "Hyoudou Issei definitely has a Sacred Gear which on I don't know since it is still dormant, but I would still eliminate him before he becomes a problem for us Fallen"

Zazuki is taken aback from her statement Azazel had informed him that they were here to only observe Issei's Sacred Gear not a preemptive strike. Zazuki composes himself then says "Azazel was worried about this that is why he sent me. You are to only observe Hyoudou it could cause problems for Azazel if the boy is killed"

Raynare has a look of shock on her face and says "But Kokabiel-sama ordered us to kill the boy if he proved to be a problem for the Fallen"

Zazuki curses under his breath Kokabiel is becoming more and more of a problem for peace between the factions. Kokabiel has been steadily increasing violent actions against the other factions; nothing that would break out war thankfully but soon he may make a move. He decides to nip this problem in the bud "Make sure to inform Azazel or myself about any orders Kokabiel orders that go against what has already been stated, but don't inform him of this as he may hid his true intentions"

Raynare and her group nod with a serious look on their faces as Zazuki takes his leave the day had been extremely stressful except for lunch with Akeno. He was truly enjoying his stay in Kuoh thanks to her she made him feel elated for the first time on a mission. He then decides that the next day he would ask her out on a true date. Completely saying fuck the rules he was going to do whatever he wanted because it would make him happy.

* * *

**Well there we go that's it for now we are actually getting into the start of canon for High School DxD and things are starting to get interesting between Akeno and Zazuki. Lets see what happens next time see ya-Blacksilo**


	7. Chapter 7-Issues

**Hey got this chapter finally finished just warning you though their is some definite M rated material in this chapter so I don't want to hear any complaints about it since it is important to the story.**

* * *

It was a normal day for the eight year old Zazuki the sun was shining and as always he was running around laughing without a care in the world. Only several steps behind him was a woman of around 5' 6'' with black hair reaching her mid-back. Her red eyes belaying her amusement at the situation in front of her this is what she wanted for her child, for him to live his life free of worry and heartache that came with the war between factions. Thankfully that forsaken war finally ended a few years ago leaving the world in peace even if it was a tenuous one. The war had been waged for thousands of years before the three factions deciding to call a cease fire. Hopefully in just a few years the factions will be willing to ratify a more stable peace but at least there was progress. Even if the progress was due to the four original Maou being killed in battle along with the Biblical God. Never before had Kaya seen such a fight it was by far the largest battle of the war even if the Fallen had pulled out by then. There were eight Maou class devils along with God himself and four seraphs. The Devils had broken out in a civil war about four months prior and the new Devils were winning by a landslide. Not only were the four generals on a a higher level but they had the support of nearly every family left that hadn't been killed off in the war.

Then one day the head general Sirzechs Gremory brokered a deal with Michael second in command of Heaven and the Leader of the Seraph that the Angels would help the New Devil Faction in killing off the leaders of the Old Devil Faction and then the war would officially be over. Heaven had lost many Angels during the war the only reason the Devils had more casualties was because of their civil war. In fact the Devils were winning the war in terms of numbers before the rebellion broke out.

The battle lasted for three days even though the Old Maou were far outnumbered their battle experience was second to none. However, on the third day when three of the Maou had died in battle the previous night the original Lucifer used a double suicide technique killing both him and the Biblical God. The Magus Conclave was sent there to make sure that their battle didn't break out of the Underworld, and as a leading member Kaya was there and was astonished at the results of the battle. Nearly a third of the Underworld was leveled destroying many of the old cities of the Underworld, but in the end the New Devil Faction won ending both the Civil War and the Great War.

Breaking out of her thought process Kaya speeds her way towards her young son playfully tackling the eight year old. The two rolled on the ground laughing Zazuki's laughter increased when Kaya started to tickle his sides mercilessly causing the boy to cry out "Haha stop it Kaa-Chan I can't breath". A few seconds later Kaya stops allowing her son to catch his breath. After a few moments Kaya speaks out to her son "Sochi it's time to head home". In an instant Zazuki was beside his mother entwining his small hand into hers while smiling widely showing his teeth with a few of them missing making his face even more adorable than it already was.

The two walk hand in hand back towards their small house when the bright sky turned instantly black as night. Kaya tightens her grip on Zazuki's hand before casting a small spell to summon her familiar. A moment later a Fallen Angel then appears in front of the two before saying "Kaya Kurosuki today is the day you and your son die". The Fallen then summons up a massive light spear and hurls it at Zazuki. Kaya unable to summon up a large enough barrier spell speeds in front of Zazuki who at this point had hit the ground. The light spear then pierces through her leaving a hole in her chest spewing blood all over Zazuki's small form. Her face even though she was close to death was smiling at her son as she speaks her last words "Go Zazuki run as far as you can and know that I will always love you. Be safe my familiar will take you somewhere safe". After that the light left her eyes as she finally falls to the ground dead. The Fallen takes a step towards Zazuki before a large blue dragon appears in front of him spewing a torrent of azure flames. "Fuck there is no way I can fight a Dragon King this soon after using a fully powered light spear." The Fallen curses before disappearing leaving only his feathers behind.

The blue dragon then turns toward Zazuki as it starts transforming. In the dragon's place was a woman around Kaya's height and build with blue hair and eyes. This is the human form of the Dragon King Tiamat the only female Dragon King and the strongest. She continues towards the motionless Zazuki his eyes just dead knowing that the only family he had is now gone for the rest of his life. The young boy couldn't handle this he couldn't even comprehend the situation thus his lack of movement and emotion. Tiamat wraps her arms around the boy bringing his head to her chest, and it was only then that the boy cried.

* * *

Zazuki wakes up with a scream, sweat pouring down his body the same as every time he had this dream at this point he has had this dream so often that he doesn't know if it is his clairvoyance, and that scared him far more than the dream itself. Zazuki tries to no avail to even out his breathing but the image of the light leaving his mother's eyes is always at the forefront of his mind. The feeling of her blood clinging to his skin as she fell to the ground dead in front of him haunting him even now. Realizing that the images were not going to leave him Zazuki goes to a method that had always worked for him. He reaches under his bed with his still shaking hands and pulls out a small wooden box and bring it up on the bed in front of him. He opens the lid revealing the contents of the box, inside is a small bag filled with white powder, a large rubber band, a spoon, and a needle.

With his hands trembling Zazuki rips open the bag of white powder and puts some on the spoon. He then uses his fire manipulation to heat the spoon causing the powder to change form into a boiling liquid, and takes the needle and pulls the liquid in. He wraps the rubber band tightly around his bicep allowing the veins in his left arm be seen much more clearly. Then in his right hand takes the needle and pierces his skin putting the needle directly into his vein and injects the liquid into his blood stream. A few moments later Zazuki feels the familiar rush of euphoria that is provided when he injects himself. The feeling of being down is gone replaced with a feeling of slight normalcy albeit with a more carefree disposition.

Zazuki unwraps the rubber band from around his arm and puts the materials back into the wooden box minus the needle knowing better than to reuse the same needle. He takes the needle in his hand before burning it to ashes and dumping them into his trashcan. Zazuki then jumps back into his bed deciding to just skip school for the day. What he didn't notice was the horrified look of a young woman dressed in Mage Robes looking in at him before dashing away with tears in her eyes.

* * *

It was a normal day for Rias Gremory she had been followed around by most of the male populace of Kuoh Academy and had beaten her queen at chess. The only thing that was off about the day was the fact that Zazuki wasn't at school today. Akeno had been visibly displeased at this even if she was trying to hide it. However, it was only one day and was nothing to worry about, what intrigued her more was that the boy Issei Hyoudou appears to have a sacred gear. She had Koneko follow him and the girl confirmed that she could smell the sacred gear on him meaning that it had a consciousness. This indicates that it is a high level gear possibly a missing gear or even a Longinus. Rias had her had her familiar hand Issei a summoning leaflet just in case something happened to him tonight. Akeno then came in with some tea and the two sat down to drink when an unknown girl bursts into the Occult Research Club.

What are you doing here" Rias demands of the girl before she looks at her robes they were the robes of a Mage. This makes her face turn more serious this means that something is going on with Zazuki.

I am Kimiko an acolyte of Zazuki-sama" The girl says as she pulls down her cowl showing her light brown hair and blue eyes. Her bust while not as large as Rias' own were quite large and one could feel the magical energy being poured off of her. If Rias were to guess she would say that Kimiko would be as strong as a Mid-Class Devil maybe even a weaker High-Class.

Rias is broken from her thoughts when the girl speaks up again "I know you may not know me but I know that Zazuki is in a bad way right now and I think that only Akeno can break him out of it"

Akeno feels a little bit of pride that she is the only one to be able to break Zazuki out of his funk but is still extremely worried about him at the moment she then asked "What is wrong"

Kimiko sighs lightly before saying "Zazuki has the power to predict the future through the dreams he has of the past, but there is one dream he has constantly and that is of the day his mother was murdered in front of him"

Akeno and Rias gasp horrified since Zazuki is only 17 that would mean that it had happened when he was young and no one should have to see on of their parents murdered especially when they are young and unable to deal with it properly. They were even further disturbed when they heard the next bit Kimiko had to say "Last night he must have had the same dream again, because today he awoke screaming and sweating profusely he then proceeded to shoot up heroin."

The two agree to help Kimiko break Zazuki out of the funk he is in however they are interrupted be a glow appearing on Rias' hand. "I'm sorry but we will have to take a detour before we go see Zazuki. The next member in my peerage is in trouble" Rias and Akeno then disappear in a red glow while Kimiko follows them using her own transportation technique.

* * *

It had been a normal day for Issei Hyoudou he had peeked on the Kendo team and was subsequently beaten by said team. However, for some reason during lunch Rias Gremory, one of the Great Onee-Samas, was watching him intently. She was watching him for about three minutes studying him which honestly scared him slightly. The thoughts were then shook out of his head there was no reason for dwelling on those thoughts. At the moment Issei was taking a midnight stroll through the park to clear his head. Sometimes he honestly wondered what he was doing with his life; the only reason he peeks on girls is because of Motohama and Matsuda. Throughout primary school those two were his only friends nobody else really acknowledged him as he was overly average. Don't get him wrong he did have an extreme appreciation for the female form, but not to the extreme that Issei plays so he can keep the two friends that he has.

A moment later a figure appears out of no where the man is fairly tall and has long black hair what freaks Issei out though is the two pitch black wings jutting out of his back. Without saying a word the man summons some form white energy that condenses into a spear. Issei is frozen in fear as the man hurls the spear towards Issei piercing the boy's stomach. The man then disappears without saying a word. Is this the way Issei was supposed to die? He never expected that he would be killed by some sort of supernatural being. In his final moments Issei thought about the regrets that he had in his life. I wish I never played being so perverted. Nobody ever got the chance to see the real me not even my parents. If I could just get one more chance I would do it differently.

After this thought a red glow appears from Issei's pocket, and a moment later Rias along with Akeno and Kimiko appear. Rias pulls out her box of Evil Pieces and pushes a pawn into the boy. Nothing happened. She puts another again the effect was the same. The same thing happened time and time again until she uses all eight of her pawns to reincarnate this one human. This only proves her thoughts that Issei must hold an extremely rare Sacred Gear if it took all eight of her pawns to change him. Once the change occurred the wound in his stomach started to close slowly. Rias summons her familiar and orders her to bring Issei back to his house and finish the healing process. With this task done the trio make their way towards Zazuki's house, they had to help out their friend after all.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter but I just want to say I don't support the use of illegal drugs to help with sadness there are other less harmful ways that can be achieved. Now that the PSA is over I can head out I am still looking for someone to create a custom cover so if any of you have some artistic ability send me the photo in a PM I may use it if it is good. Well see ya next time-Blacksilo **


	8. Chapter 8-Comforting Zazuki

Empty bottles of liquor can be for surrounding Zazuki along with the smell of marijuana filling the room. Zazuki's face is gruff showing that he hadn't shaved at all that day in his hand was yet another cigarette which had just been lit. He is currently just wearing a pair of sweatpants foregoing a shirt allowing his upper body to be seen. On his chest was the same black dragon tattoo that he always allows to be seen. On his left side however was a tattoo of a katana which wraps around his body starting underneath his ribs on the front and ending on his lower back. Zazuki was currently smoking while he watched basketball on his television. He was barely paying attention to the game as he was currently wondering where his only acolyte was. 'I'm starting to get worried. Kimiko was supposed to be here earlier to report in on her last mission' Zazuki thought. It was around five minutes later that he heard the doorbell ring. Zazuki had decided to have Azazel retrieve the maid staff sense he is able to keep the house running with just his magic, so he muted his TV and walked towards the door he silently cursed himself for letting himself be unable to sense the people out front. Not that he would have been able to with how much he has drank and how many drugs he has done that day.

He opens the door and once again curses silently in front of him was none other than his acolyte Kimiko along with Akeno and Rias. He searches his memory for any reason that Kimiko would get Rias and Akeno and his eyes widen. Kimiko must have seen him shoot up that morning and went to gather some help to try and 'fix' him. She always tried her hardest to get Zazuki to open up to her, and in the last two years she had learned very little of his past. He sighs a little angry at his acolyte for not thinking he could deal with his problems, but that anger was far outweighed by the happiness that came when he realized how much Kimiko cared and worried about him.

The girls were shocked at Zazuki's appearance they took a moment to appreciate his well toned upper body before looking at his face. His face as gruff with a thin amount of stubble showing he hadn't shaved, and a cigarette was hanging loosely from his lips. His eyes were bloodshot and his pupils dilated belaying his high. Zazuki then speaks breaking the girls from their observation "What do you girls need". He says this smoothly and without any sort of snark or malice showing he wasn't trying to get the girls to leave as soon as possible. Zazuki knew he was caught and he wasn't about to distance himself from people who were trying to help him, so he wasn't going to deny anything or be angry at them for trying to help him.

Without speaking Zazuki leads the three into the house where they could smell the weed that Zazuki had been smoking. The group says nothing as Zazuki sits down on his couch while he gestures to the girls to sit across from him. Without saying anything the girls sit down awkwardly they were sp quick to try and help Zazuki that they didn't think about how they were going to actually do it. Zazuki however took the pressure off of the group by sighing lightly before saying "You must be here because of what Kimiko must have saw this morning."

The trio nod and then Kimiko is the first one to talk "Zazuki-sama.." However Zazuki breaks her off with a slight glare he hated it when people close to him were formal. Especially Kimiko he took her aas his only acolyte for a reason and it wasn't to have a loyal follower. It was to have someone that could stand by him as an equal, and as such he wouldn't allow her to use suffixes attached to his name besides kun.

The girl blushes lightly at her slip of the tongue she knew that Zazuki hated being addressed so formally by her, but what Zazuki doesn't know is that the girl is an extreme sub when it comes to Zazuki. She had a massive infatuation with the young Magus that Zazuki somehow was able to miss even with his silver tongue and seduction training. What even if he was a man he wasn't above using any of his abilities including his charm to get information from the opposite sex. That along with his various romps makes Zazuki's blatant denseness to the girl's feelings so absurd. However, even with Kimiko knowing all of this she still harbored feelings for the Magus he took her in when no other Magus would. He trained her to the point where she could take out most threats without truly risking her life to any sort of extent.

Kimiko shakes her thoughts before speaking once again "Zazuki-kun why did you do what you did you know I would be there to help you, but you took it upon yourself to deal with your pain on your own. Why don't you trust me enough to help you when you obviously need it." Kimiko was on the verge of tears by the end of her small rant.

Zazuki was honestly shocked he knew that Kimiko would be hurt by his actions but he didn't know that it would be to this extent. Even though he tried to suppress it Zazuki held some deep affections to the brunette across from him. That was one of the reasons Zazuki took her as his acolyte when he first saw her he thought she was incredibly beautiful. However, Zazuki has never acted on these feelings thinking that it would be better for her if he didn't get attached. In this closed way of thinking Zazuki was wrong. Zazuki hiding his feelings only caused the girl to strive harder to make him see her as a woman and not just an acolyte. While it caused a sense of regret in his mind of what could have been and it is holding him back from advancing his power.

Zazuki then realizes he has been scaring the girls with his lack of an answer before he spoke "I was trying to keep you and everybody hidden from my pain. I wanted to deal with this on my own or else it would make me feel as if I had failed." Even if this was probably the most misguided statement Zazuki had ever uttered it was how he honestly felt. He thought that if others couldn't see his pain that they would be unable to feel his pain and as bad as it sounds it is true, but if those close to him found out they would just be hurt even worse. That is what is happening now Kimiko along with Rias and Akeno, though to a lesser extent, they not only felt the pain Zazuki felt but the pain of not being trusted enough by Zazuki to help him with the pain he felt.

The girls wouldn't let Zazuki get away with his actions so quickly it was then that Akeno spoke up "Zazuki-kun I know that we haven't been friends for long but I do care about you just know that either Rias or myself will be there for you if you need it." Rias nods along with this just agreeing with her Queen's assessment of the situation. It was then Zazuki was assaulted with a memory of his past it was about him and Akeno from before Zazuki's mother had died. He knew her but why was he only remembering this now. He didn't even recognize Akeno when he first saw her he then looked into his memory to see if he could remember the reaction Akeno had of him. He could see it she had a visual twitch of her lips as if she was about to smile before setting her face back into that of a neutral disposition that was required of the meeting between Zazuki and Rias. He would store this away for a later date and talk to Akeno about it.

Zazuki's pride wouldn't let him just let the girls dominate the entire conversation so he then replies "I know that you are, but this is something that I feel that I need to get over on my own."

As soon as he says this Kimiko replies heatedly "Well obviously you are not able to deal with it if your resorting to use drugs. Your just running from your problems instead of dealing with them head on; that isn't the Zazuki I have come to know."

Zazuki is on the verge of breaking tears are pooling just behind his eyes his breathing deepens as his facade of being the ever calm Magus is starting to crack. It was then that Zazuki just broke "It's the only way I am able to deal with this. The only way that I am able to just be able to not feel the pain this is the first time I have relieved my mother's death, but I have seen the many horrors of war with my clairvoyance. I've seen the bloodied corpses of the losers of the battle the stench of death is just as real as if I was there. This is what the Magus Conclave call my greatest gift but I call it my curse. Never do I see anything that fills me with happiness or hope. I only see threats or parts of war I wish I had never seen. There are times when I am unable to sleep because I can never get the faces of the dead out of my head."

After this Zazuki is left breathing erratically his heart rate high from the true Zazuki poking out. He always acted as if nothing phased him, but inside he honestly was afraid that he would be unable to protect those close to him. He always felt that what he did was never enough and he believed that he was the reason his mother was dead. There was one thing that Zazuki was glad that came out of the vision he had the previous night. He could finally remember the Fallen that killed his mother and he would be sure to speak with Azazel with what he learned.

While Zazuki was in his thought process the three girls decide to comfort the young Magus Conclave head. Kimiko sits to Zazuki's right side hugging her body close to his while Akeno takes a seat to his left doing the same. Rias was unsure of what to do sure Zazuki is an attractive man but they hadn't done anything that could constitute Rias trying to comfort Zazuki. So she just sat where she was putting on a small smile to show that she was supporting him.

Zazuki realizes just what Akeno and Kimiko were doing and smirks lightly even though it couldn't really be seen since his hair was shadowing his face. He holds the two close to him enjoying the comfort they were providing him with. He closes his eyes as exhaustion starts to take it's hold on him he shifts slightly trying to get into a comfortable position so he could get some sleep. Before he fell asleep he hears Kimiko say lightly "Please don't do this again" the way she said this showed her vulnerable side to him. Akeno voices her agreement to what Kimiko had just said causing him to chuckle lightly under his breath before saying "If two beautiful women are asking me so nicely I guess I have no choice but to. I promise to the both of you that I won't try to take everything on my own." The girls smile at his answer before snuggling even closer to the raven haired teen as sleep takes the three of them.

Rias feels slightly jealous at the sight in front of her but squashes the feeling before using a teleportation spell to take her to her room. She thinks about how she is going to get Issei to believe that he was now a devil. Maybe she should show up to his house in the morning and try to ease him into the world of the supernatural. No, there wasn't much time left before she would have to deal with 'that man' she needed Issei to gain power quickly. Especially if she was unable to convince Zazuki to join her peerage, but now that she thinks of it that would be an impossibility. She only has a single bishop, rook, and knight. There was no way she would be able to reincarnate a person of Zazuki's power with just a single normal piece. She may have been able to reincarnate him if she still had her mutated bishop, but she already used it on her bishop Gasper. To make things worse she would have to fight 'him' without the full power of her peerage as Gasper would most likely be unable to participate in what she supects would be a Rating Game. Rias shakes off her train of thought as she strips and slides into her bed deciding that she would think about this later. The day had been eventful between reincarnating Issei and the entire situation with Zazuki. Tomorrow she would have to have Kiba bring Issei to the Occult Research Club after class. There was one thing that could be said tomorrow would be one interesting day.

* * *

**There you go Akeno and Kimiko comfort Zazuki during his hard time who will win the first date between the two nobody knows. What will happen with Issei find out next chapter see ya later-Blacksilo**


	9. Chapter 9-Stressful Morning

**Sorry that I am a couple of days late for the update but I had a charity baseball tournament that I had practice for and the tournament itself so I didn't have that much time to write but here it is.**

* * *

Zazuki wakes up without any sort of hesitation for once he had slept without dreaming and receiving a vision from the past. He immediately notices that he is still on his couch which explains why his body feels so stiff, and of course he also notices the feeling of Akeno's and Kimiko's bodies flushed to his side. He smiles at this they hadn't left him throughout the entire night; he then looks down to his watch to see that it was only six in the morning meaning that he could stay there for a while longer. He tries to move his arm to grab the remote so he could turn on the television, but the instant he tries he receives a disappointed groan from Kimiko. She then tightens her hold on Zazuki so he wouldn't try to move again, and with the adorable pout on her face Zazuki couldn't bring himself to try and grab the remote. So, Zazuki tries to grab the remote with his left hand but he receives the same result but this time from Akeno. He sighs lightly getting slightly agitated that no matter what he did he was unable to grab the remote. It was then that an idea popped into his head; he tries to use wind manipulation to make the remote fly towards him. Wind was probably the hardest element for him to control with him spending the majority of his time using fire or lightning based magic. A couple of moments later the remote begins to shakily float. A small bead of sweat drops from his brow this level of control was beyond him, as when he does use wind magic he just pours power into it without any sort of concern over control. A second later the remote flies at him at speed crashing into his face causing him to curse under his breath with his eye twitching at what happened. It was then he heard a small giggle he looks to his right to see Kimiko looking at him with mirth in her eyes while giggling lightly. Zazuki looks at her with his eye still twitching and said "Not a word. Not a single word Kimiko".

This caused the light giggling to turn into full out laughter from the brown haired girl making Zazuki's eye to twitch even more. This causes Akeno to awaken Zazuki looks at her as she yawns while stretches causing her breasts to be even more accentuated. Zazuki was unable to look away when Akeno did this, she had the perfect combination of sexy and cute causing Zazuki to be enthralled by the raven haired beauty. Akeno noticed Zazuki's stare and smirked saucily before trailing her finger up the side of Zazuki's body feeling his bare chest causing Zazuki to blush lightly at the contact even with his calm demeanor. However, before she could go any further Kimiko pulled Zazuki close to her chest his face nestled right between her sizeable breasts. Kimiko glares at Akeno before saying "I will not allow you to seduce Zazuki-sama you devil".

Zazuki pulls himself out of Kimiko's grip albeit reluctantly and flicks her on her forehead for addressing him as sama. The brown haired girl pouts at Zazuki who then says "Look Kimiko Akeno is a very good friend so please don't be so hostile towards her." What Zazuki doesn't see is Akeno's smirk as she pulls her eyelid down and sticks her tongue out at Kimiko. Kimiko glares dangerously at Akeno for her actions but does nothing knowing that Zazuki isn't a morning person and will be extremely annoyed if their fighting continued. However, her choice is changed as soon as Akeno hugged Zazuki from behind pushing her chest into his back. Kimiko starts to gather up her magical energy causing the wind to pick up she was about to unleash an attack on Akeno, who at this point had started to gather lightning magic into her hand. However, before the situation could escalate even further Zazuki flicked the both of them on their foreheads with an eye twitch. "It's too damn early for this and I don't feel like picking up whatever mess the two of you make of my house if you fight." Zazuki says

Zazuki brushes himself off nonchalantly before saying "Now Akeno lets get ready for school even if I hate having to go. Kimiko continue gathering information from the supernatural underground but be careful I don't want you getting hurt."

Kimiko nods in agreement knowing that Zazuki would want her to continue as she had been for the past week. Zazuki then turned towards Akeno and said "There is a bathroom down the main hallway and is the last door on the left that way you can take a shower before school starts."

Akeno however just giggled and waved her hand as she said "Don't worry about it the club room has a shower I'll just take one there."

Zazuki just shrugs his shoulders not caring about her dismissal since he was just offering to be nice. He then turns and starts to make his way to his room while saying "Well I'm going to take a shower now be down in a little bit there is some eggs and bacon in the fridge if your hungry make some". With that said Zazuki left the two women alone together.

As soon as Zazuki left Kimiko glared at Akeno before harshly saying "Keep your hands off of Zazuki he is mine"

Akeno glares back at Kimiko but the smirk never left her face as she allowed her sadist side to come out "Well it sure doesn't seem that way to me, as it is it looks like Zazuki doesn't have any sort of girlfriend at the moment. Also, I can bet that I have gotten farther with Zazuki in the last few days than you have ever since you became his acolyte."

Kimiko continues to glare at Akeno and at this point lightning is flashing between their eyes it was then that Kimiko lowly stated "What have you and Zazuki done".

Kimiko's rage was almost at it's breaking point and all that was needed was small push which Akeno provided with her next statement "We slept together". She states this with no context which allowed Kimiko to think that the two had sex. The output of magical energy pouring off of Kimiko had doubled and a moment later she launched her first attack at Akeno. Akeno easily dodged the attack and prepped her lightning magic and launched a small stream of lightning at Kimiko. She dodged the attack just as easily as Akeno had done with hers. It was then that Zazuki appeared between the two and set up some seals. The seals sapped the magical power from the two along with forcing them to the ground. Zazuki was clad in only a towel and still dripping wet from the shower however the anger was visible on his face. But to their surprise he doesn't yell he just speaks under his breath to himself "Why did I allow those two to be alone together. I should have assumed that something like this would happen". He then turns towards Kimiko and says "You are going to fix this today before I get back". He looks towards Akeno and says "Would you please not antagonize Kimiko I would rather not have the house my godfather lets me live in be destroyed should he happen to come by". Akeno just smirks at Zazuki while saying "Maybe". Zazuki decided that this was the best answer that he was going to get out of Akeno. He then goes into his room to change leaving the seals up so the two couldn't start another fight while he was changing. He just hoped that the rest of the day was nowhere near as stressful as the morning had been.

* * *

Zazuki couldn't have been more wrong about the statement he thought that morning, as the day had became more and more stressful as the hours waned on. First of all he learned that Issei had been killed by a Fallen the night before. This meant that he would have to meet with Raynare's group once again later on. But more importantly a person had been killed while he was drowning himself in sorrow he was lucky that Rias was looking at the kid as a potential member of her peerage or he would never have been reincarnated. He would have to increase his ability to remain cool during a mission since someone was almost killed while he was on a mission. Azazel wanted Issei alive and most likely human to continue researching whatever Sacred Gear the boy held. Now that Issei is a devil Azazel's research would come to a halt. Unless Azazel disregards safety and continues to research the boy. That seems more likely Azazel can be way too laid back sometimes. He means well since he in no way wants another war, but sometimes his nonchalance can increase the tension between factions as the other leaders don't share the same amount of non care.

However lets get back to Zazuki's terrible day Akeno and Rias had ripped into him for doing drugs. For the life of him he didn't see how Rias could be so mad at him as they barely knew each other. Akeno he could understand the two had spent a lot of time together the past couple of days. At least enough for him to develop an attraction to her and not in a sexual way but in a romantic way, and if what he thought was true then Akeno had some sort of feelings for him as well. However, he didn't know what to do about this any more if last night was any sort of indication then Kimiko had feelings for him as well. Feelings that he has for the brunette as well, but he just doesn't know who to choose. Damn sorting out his feelings was going to be such a pain. So for now he was just going to leave it be, but if this morning was any indication than he would have to pick soon or risk everyday being so troublesome.

Right now he was in the club room laying on the couch escaping the last hour of class by telling the teacher he was feeling sick. He did go to the nurse and told her that he was just incredibly tired because of stress. The nurse was surprisingly accepting of this and asked if he wanted to sleep there, but he told her that he would just sleep in the Occult Research Club. That wasn't totally a lie he was stressed bu he wasn't tired. Zazuki just didn't want to sit through the rest of the teacher's lecture sure the teacher was an incredibly nice woman but all she did was lectures, and since Zazuki already knew the majority of the content as he was forced to learn it before he became a Head Magus he found the day was just annoying. He would have to stagger the days he skipped class though so he wouldn't get the reputation as a delinquent.

He was just thinking about calling Kimiko and apologizing to her, as he felt that he may have been to hard on her when he snapped. However, he is broken from his thoughts when Rias walks through the door. She immediately turns towards him and says "Zazuki do you mind going with Yuuto to fetch Hyoudou-san for me"

Zazuki wisely decides to agree with the red haired devil since he didn't want another lecture from the young woman. She could just talk on end for what seems like hours, her lecture could put some of Grayfia's to shame.

He then walks down the hallway side by side and walk into the classroom for 2-2 the instant they walk in they are swarmed by the girls in second year. The two politely wave off the swarm of woman and walk over to Issei's desk. The young boy was laying his head on the desk thinking about the dream he had the night before and what happened this morning. This morning when he walking into the school Koneko Toujou told him the Rias Gremory would be sending for him after class. This shocked him to no end what would one of the Great Onee-sama want with one of the Perverted Trio. He then looks up to see the two most popular boys at the school looking at him. Then the black haired one who he knows as the new student Zazuki Kurosuki spoke "Hyoudou, Rias said that she would like to speak with you. We were sent to bring you to her"

Kiba just smiled the entire time kind of freaking Zazuki out it seemed like he had an eternal smile, but he knew all too well that those who seemed the happiest could actually be the most damaged. He would file this away for later and ask Azazel if he knew anything about the young knight. Zazuki just ignored the girls who were telling him and Kiba to not go with Issei.

A couple of minutes later the three make it to the Occult Research Club building and enter. Inside you could see Koneko sitting on a couch eating sweets. While you can hear the club shower running with neither Rias or Akeno present. If Zazuki was to guess then he would think that Akeno was taking a shower while Rias was waiting for her queen to be ready for the meeting with Issei. Zazuki stealthily stole a chocolate from the plate that Koneko was eating from earning a glare from the silver haired loli. Zazuki chuckles at this while he moves to lay on the opposite couch. Kiba makes his way over to the wall behind Koneko. Zazuki smirks at this Rias was going for an epic introduction which he should have guessed knowing what he did about the devils. A few minutes later Rias appeared along with Akeno whose hair still looked damp showing that Zazuki's assumption was correct. Rias then sits in the chair which is directly in front of Issei and crosses her legs. She then bluntly states "Hello Issei Hyoudou and welcome to the Occult Research Club. However that is just a cover because in fact most of the club members are in fact Devils. Which you now are welcome to my Peerage."


	10. Chapter 10-The ORC has a new member

**Hey guys (or girls i don't judge) sorry for the late update but school has started (Senior year woot woot) and I haven't had the time to write but after the first week things have died down so the next update will be on time. Anyways lets get back to the story**

* * *

Issei just sits there shocked as a set of bat like wings appear from the backs of every person in the room bar Zazuki. Issei turns around and notices that he has a pair of wings jutting out just underneath his shoulder blades which somehow haven't torn his shirt. Issei begins hyperventilating, his mind starts racing thinking through what he thought had been a dream. But with what is unfolding before his very own eyes prove that what he perceived to be the impossible had in fact actually occurred. There was much more to the world than he had ever imagined.

Rias seeing the worry on her newest peerage member's face decided to elaborate on what had happened to the teen the previous night. "Issei do you remember what happened last night." The words Rias spoke broke Issei out of his internal battle he takes a small breath before speaking "Somewhat I am still confused at what happened. I was just taking a simple walk through the night when a tall man in a fedora with black wings hurled some sort of yellow spear through my gut."

Rias nods her head then looks Issei in his eye as she speaks "That was a Fallen Angel one of our most dangerous enemies. They have a bitter hatred of us devils from the previous war, and as such will kill any devil that doesn't have their master with them." Issei just raises an eyebrow at the 'master' part of the statement before focusing back on Rias "The Fallen Angel must have sensed your potential and as such tried to eliminate you before you became a problem for the Fallen"

Issei was about to speak but was interrupted by Zazuki who directed his response to Rias "Actually the reason is unknown because Azazel explicitly stated that the Fallen the area were to observe Hyoudou. However, a Fallen who you could possibly guess has been issuing suspicious orders that go directly against Azazel's orders."

Rias' eyes widen as she whispers "Kokabiel" to which Zazuki nods before continuing "Yes however Azazel has no proof against the bastard so he cannot put him on trial or have him killed yet." Issei then decides to interject "Wait now why was I targeted I'm nothing special"

Rias turns towards Issei as does the rest of the group she then speaks "Issei within some humans there is a special power known as a Sacred Gear. In fact most of the famous people throughout history had one of these Sacred Gears but never realized it. You however must have an extremely rare Sacred Gear and the Fallen could see the potential you hold much like I can and then he killed you because he thought that you could become a problem in the future."

Issei looks down to his left palm in shock, inside of him was this power that he couldn't even begin imagining. Rias allows Issei to gather his thoughts before speaking again "Now Issei I want you to try and activate you Sacred Gear. Just go into a position that you believe is powerful and think hardly on it a Sacred Gear responds to it's user's emotions"

The first thought that entered Issei's mind was Son Goku from Dragon Ball he then blushes lightly from embarrassment as he then begins to charge up a Kamehameha. Rias' and Zazuki's eyes sparkle with interest at the move from an Anime before they gathered themselves. Issei then screams out "Kamehameha" while thrusting his palms forward and nothing happened. Zazuki just laughs at Issei for actually doing what he just did sure as a child he did the same, and even if he was an avid watcher of Anime still found what Issei did was incredibly childish since he actually screamed out the name of the move. Sure he normally did the same for his magic but that was different his magic actually did something, so when he stated the name of his technique it was badass instead of childish.

Issei's face then does an impression of a tomato as Zazuki laughs at him his eye twitches in annoyance since nothing happened. A couple of seconds later Zazuki gathers himself and walks towards Issei seriously and studies his left arm. This confuses Issei before Zazuki lets his arm go as he mutters something to himself. He then peaks up directing his comment towards Issei and Rias "The Sacred Gear resides within his left arm, and even if the Gear is still dormant I can still sense the consciousness of a being residing within the Gear." This excites Rias to no end this meant that Issei had a Longinus even if was just a Low Tier Longinus if he was trained properly Issei could rival even God. This meant that she would have to push him to his limits if she was to use him to his fullest potential for her fight with _**him**_.

Rias shakes her thoughts off before looking towards Issei "Now as you know you were killed last night" Zazuki flinches at the same time Issei does it is obvious that Rias hasn't had very many meetings if she brought up something like that so callously. Issei then speaks up "Ya about that how am I still here if I was killed by that Fallen last night."

"Well since the Devils lost a large number during the last war we had to find a way to increase our numbers exponentially since natural birthrates are low." She pulls out a Rook piece before continuing "The Devils now use what is called the Evil Piece System to reincarnate other beings into Devils under the service of a High-class Devil. That is what I did to save your life last night, by using my Evil Pieces I turned you into a servant of the Gremory House under my direct control. This makes me your master, now don't be afraid we of the Gremory clan treat our servants with compassion as we would our own family."

After hearing this Issei begins to calm down with the knowledge that he hadn't sold his soul to an evil demon that was hellbent on destroying the world. However, Zazuki was back to looking at his left arm after a few seconds Zazuki asked Issei if he could try something. Issei immediately agrees with the older teen.

Zazuki grabs Issei's arm in a grip and the looks him in the eye while muttering an incantation in a language that the devils in the room couldn't understand which confuses everyone but Rias. She knew that the ancient language of the Magus could only be understood by the highest caliber of Mage more specifically the nine members of the Magus Conclave. In an instant Issei passes out much to the shock of the devils in the room. Rias stays silent trusting in the Magus to not injure her newest servant. Zazuki then begins to summon magical seals that surround Issei's unconscious body. Zazuki then removes his shirt causing the woman in the room to blush even the ever stoic Koneko had a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. The same seals that appeared around Issei start to appear on Zazuki's upper torso. Zazuki's eyes have remained closed throughout this and he continued to mumble in the language of the Magus. Then a second later an extremely large amount of magical energy spikes from Zazuki as he passes out beside Issei's prone body. Akeno and Rias rush towards Zazuki's body in worry but they notice the even breathing coming from his body, and even as he is unconscious he is still whispering the incantation showing that this was just a part of what he was planning the worry wanes in the two buxom devils but not completely.

* * *

Zazuki wakes up and surrounding him is nothing but flames, the flames trying their hardest to turn him into nothing but ash. However, as the flames near his body they surround him and begin to obey his command and swirl around him. In the Magus Conclave none had such complete control on any sort of flame. It seemed as if it were impossible for any sort of flame to harm him, because as soon as any sort of flame comes towards him it instantly obeys his whims. Not even the Phenex clan had the sort of control over flames as Zazuki had. Many in the supernatural community believed that this was due to his mother being Kaya Kurosuki and the two having the ability to use a black flame. As Zauzki continues to walk through the flames a large crimson dragon appears. The dragon's presence is staggering to say the least not even Sirzechs' presence demanded as much respect as this dragon's did, and Zazuki has seen when Sirzechs has been angered which honestly scared the teen even if he refused to show it. If this dragon's presence alone demanded this much respect then Zazuki would have to proceed with extreme caution or risk not only his own safety but also Issei's.

Zazuki takes in a breath to calm himself before speaking "Hello Dragon-dono you must be the being that resides within Issei's Sacred Gear". The dragon surprisingly flies down to Zazuki's level before politely replying to Zazuki "Yes I am, you must by Zazuki Kurosuki and most obviously a member of the Magus Conclave".

Zazuki is surprised by the dragon's statement and makes his shock known "How do you know that Dragon-san"

"I may still dormant but I can still observe the outside world through the eyes of my wielder so that is how I know your name, and for knowing your position that is simple as your presence shows that you are human. The only humans that would have the magical ability to enter my domain within the Sacred Gear would be one of the nine members of the Magus Conclave."

Zazuki just nodded at the dragon's insight and decided to show off a little of his own insight "You must be the Crimson Dragon of Destruction, the Heavenly Dragon of Domination, the Welsh Dragon Ddraig."

This seems to amuse the dragon as a throaty grumble comes from the red dragon which Zazuki deduces must be a laugh. The dragon the speaks "Oh so it appears that not everyone has forgotten about me"

Zazuki deadpanned before speaking again completely forgetting his fear of the dragon in front of him "Your fight with the White One during the Great War caught the attention of every faction in the world. It was thanks to you and Albion that the Three Factions had a ceasefire to end the two of you. Sadly, this ceasefire only lasted until God sealed you within a Sacred Gear which became one of the thirteen Longinus the Boosted Gear."

If a dragon could shrug than Ddraig would have the two sat in silence with nothing to speak of before Zazuki spoke "What do you think of your current wielder Issei"

The dragon snorts before speaking "The boy hasn't even awakened me yet so he is by far my weakest wielder. However, he is interesting he seems to lack conviction on the surface but I believe that underneath he has more resolve than any other. I truly believe that one day he could become my greatest wielder."

Zazuki stands and dusts off his pant legs before talking "Well it was pleasant speaking with you Ddraig-san, but I have been here long enough I just had to confirm my suspicions about Issei's Gear". The dragon nods it's large head as Zazuki turns and disappears into the flames.

* * *

Zazuki's eyes then slowly open he immediately feels the exhaustion that comes with the spell he just cast. It was one of the most difficult spells to perform without killing the target or the user. It is incredibly difficult and dangerous to connect your soul to another being as if done incorrectly the more powerful soul could kill and takeover the weaker soul. That was why he rendered Issei unconscious that way he was unable to fight back subconsciously, and it was simpler than explaining to Issei what he was doing. Zazuki blinks a couple of times before rising slightly and taking in his surroundings. Issei is still laying unconscious on the floor beside him. This was to be expected Issei would probably be out for the rest of the night. He then looks and sees Akeno laying asleep to his other side still fully clothed and wrapped around him slightly. He looks at her sleeping face and couldn't help but think she was incredibly beautiful and runs his hand against her cheek as he brushes a stray hair out of her face. He then looks towards the chair and see Rias sitting there waiting for Zazuki to speak with her. Zazuki stands and grabs Akeno then lays her on the couch gaining a disappointed groan and pout from the raven haired beauty. Zazuki looks down at his watch on his right wrist and sees that it is now 2 AM and groans. It seems that he wasn't as good at the spell as he thought he was even if it was the first time he has performed the spell he still thought he should have been better.

Zazuki turns towards Rias and signals to her to speak "What did you do with my pawn". She wasted no time in getting to the point of the conversation. Even if she trusted Zazuki as a member of the neutral Magus Conclave she still wanted to know about anything that concerns her peerage. Zazuki runs a hand through his hair and sighs "I wanted to try and awaken his Sacred Gear from within Issei's soul but was unable because the being that resides within his Sacred Gear is far stronger than I am. Issei is going to have to awaken it on his own or it won't awaken. Though all Issei needs is a life or death situation the Gear's consciousness is awake just not it's power, and as you know a Sacred Gear responds to the wielder's emotions." Rias nods at Zazuki and yawns it has been a long night and Zazuki does the same and speaks "It's late I'm going home and get another couple of hours of sleep thankfully it's the weekend and we don't have school tomorrow talk to you later Rias." With that Zazuki leaves to try and rest that spell really took a lot out of him.


	11. Chapter 11-Eliminating Strays

**Sorry for the delay but I couldn't fins the right place to stop so it took me a little longer to write since it's over double the length of a normal chapter for me.**

* * *

Zazuki wakes with a jump breathing heavily and his eyes shadowed by his hair he had another vision. This time it was about the Great War, more specifically the final battle between the Old Maou and God. This did not bode well as there is only one way to interpret this vision and that is that war is about to break out. Zazuki takes a few deep breaths trying to settle his nerves but to no avail. He then leans over and grabs his pack of cigarettes on his nightstand. He lights the end using his prowess over flame and takes in a deep breath allowing the nicotine to course throughout his system. This abates his worries only slightly before he gets out of his bed and makes his way towards his study. He sits back in his chair after he grabs the bottle of whiskey and a glass out of his desk. He pours the brown liquor into the glass and takes a small sip quenching his thirst. Zazuki then summons his Magus robes onto his person. He loved this as it made it so he could always get dressed for battle or meetings in an instant. He then unfurls a rather large scroll which has a magic circle in the middle. He lights a cigar that he left in his robes before stepping into the circle and muttering an incantation that causes his surroundings to change. Now instead of being in his study he was standing in a rather large circular room the architecture being of a Greek design in regards to the pillars holding the room together. In a circle are seven other Magus in similar robes if slightly different, and in the center was a man in his late fifties wearing a purple robe trimmed in a gold pattern with gold flames trimming the end of his cloak. This signifies that he his not only the head of the Magus Conclave but also the Magus of Flame. Each Magus Conclave member were known as the most complete master of their respective attunement. Only one exception to this rule exists and it is the Head Magus, as even thought Zazuki is much younger his attunement towards flames even rivals that of his mother putting him as the Magus of the Infernal Flame. This due to his black flames that only he and his mother were able to wield and that way the rules of the Magus Conclave were not broken. The seven other Magus are: The Magus of Earth, The Magus of Water, The Magus of Wind, The Magus of Lightning, The Magus of Ice, The Sealing Magus, and The Magus of Shadows. Currently there is no Magus of light due to Zazuki's position as the Magus of the Infernal Flame and only nine members of the Conclave being allowed at a time.

Zazuki looks around and notices that he is the last member to show to the meeting which a woman who seems to be in her mid thirties in a blue robe lets him know. "Your late once again Kurosuki-san" she accompanies this statement with a glare which Zazuki shrugs off and ignores her showing that he has dealt with this many times. This causes the woman to be further enraged and she goes to yell at the teen before the Head Magus states lowly "Suiren just stop Zazuki-kun is still young he will learn to be on time to these meetings later"

The now named Suiren nods silently but one could see the palpable anger on her face at just being shrugged off by in her eyes a child, but she was not foolish enough to go against the Head Magus lightly she knew that he would defeat her even though she has the elemental advantage. There was a reason that he was still the Head Magus at his age, as he was still considered to be the strongest Mage alive. Zazuki though young is quickly reaching that level even Suiren had to acknowledge this fact. The young Magus is insanely powerful for his age, but that was to be expected as he was the son of her friend Kaya. That was the reason Suiren was so hard on Zazuki she wanted him to grow, but he would annoy her in any way possible and she would show it. What she wouldn't show though his her worry about Zazuki she wasn't about to embarrass herself in front of the Conclave by showing her worry for the young Magus.

The Head Magus then turned towards Zazuki and spoke "Why are you late Zazuki-kun" he says this without any hint of malice and with the eyes of a grandfather. This is what Zazuki liked the most of the eldest Magus he treated all of his subordinates as family. Zazuki then laughs lightly while rubbing the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding the cigar which makes his appearance strange he goes from someone who could look like a CEO of a company to a teenage kid smoking. He then takes a puff of the cigar before speaking "I just awoke from a vision"

These words get all of the Magus Conclave to put their full attention to their youngest member even the ever lazy Setchi, a man in his forties and the Magus of Earth, was paying attention to Zazuki. Each Magus knew the importance of Zazuki's ability and how accurate they can be if interpreted right. Even if they were of the past they held significance for the future. The Head Magus' eyes harden as he says "The business for today can wait, Zazuki please explain the vision you had"

Zazuki takes a quick puff before speaking "This one is easy to decipher, it was of the final battle between the Maou and God in the Great War." This simple statement causes the room to erupt into quiet mutterings there was no other way to interpret the vision, war was to break out and soon if Zazuki was having visions about it now. The Head Magus bangs the cane in his hand against the ground getting the room to become silent once again as he speaks "Zazuki is this the only vision of the Great War that you've had since you've left for your mission".

Zazuki nods while taking a puff before speaking "Ya it is but I had another and it was about my mother's death". This causes Suiren's eyes to soften allowing the members to see through her facade towards Zazuki. They knew she cared for the boy as she was best friends with his mother, and throughout his training was like a mother watching over him. It honestly confused them why she tries to hide it from the world. Maybe her pride wouldn't allow her to show the sort of motherly affection she has for Zazuki, but in this moment it is clear that she cares for the boy when she heard that he had a vision of his mother's death. The Head Magus looks towards Zazuki and asks "Are you sure that this is a vision and not just a nightmare coming from your memories" he had to be sure that this wasn't just a memory coming to the surface.

However, to his dismay Zazuki shakes his head before taking a deep breath to settle his emotions and speaks evenly "No it's definitely a vision when I've had this dream I could never remember the face of the Fallen that killed my mother.". Suiren then interjects quickly rage settling into her system as she could finally hunt down the bastard that killed her friend "Who was it Zazuki". Zazuki takes a breath before uttering the name "Kokabiel".

The room turns silent at the mention of the Cadre's name it honestly should have been obvious who had killed Kaya, as only someone of a Cadre's level could have killed her and the only Cadre that has shown aggression is Kokabiel. The Head Magus looks towards Zazuki while asking his next question "Does Azazel know of this". To which Zazuki once again shakes his head "I haven't had the opportunity to speak with Azazel but I can assure you he knows nothing of Kokabiel's involvement. He has actually hired me to investigate Kokabiel's current actions to see if he can remove Kokabiel from his position of power. The only reason he hasn't yet is that it would cause some of the Fallen to rise against him and he doesn't want a civil war on his hands."

Zazuki's answer slightly assuages the rest of the Magus knowing that the entire Fallen faction did not share the same views and wishes as Kokabiel. What Zazuki says next though causes everyone to tense in worry "Sento Meigatsu-sama I request that I am allowed to eliminate Kokabiel should the opportunity present itself". Suiren then screams out "Are you trying to get yourself killed Zazuki you aren't ready to fight someone of Kokabiel's caliber." Zazuki looks towards her his eyes slightly clouded with anger but not towards her towards Kokabiel "I'm not a child Suiren-kaa chan I can handle this myself" it wasn't till after he says this that he realizes his slip of the tongue at calling Suiren kaa-chan it seems that he has really allowed his emotions to show lately.

The entire room is floored at what Zazuki just called Suiren, while said woman is just looking at him in shock with tears of happiness forming in her eyes. Deep inside of her heart she always wished Zazuki would call her kaa-chan, but always put that wish to the back of her mind never believing that he would ever call her that. Zazuki just ignores the stunned members and decides to play this situation of calmly by returning the attention of the room back to the situation at hand instead of his slip of tongue "Well Oji-san what's your answer am I allowed to take out Kokabiel should he show himself.

The Head Magus ignores the disrespect towards his position and asks in worry "Are you sure you are powerful enough to defeat Kokabiel"

Zazuki takes the final puff of the cigar before throwing it causing it to disappear before speaking "Honestly I probably can't defeat Kokabiel on my own as his battle experience far outweighs my own, but Kokabiel will underestimate me as he is cocky. Even if that isn't enough for me to kill him it will definitely be enough to stall enough time for Azazel to arrive and finish Kokabiel off." His words fully assuage the worries of the entire room. Everyone had enough faith in Zazuki's powers that he would be able to survive long enough for Azazel to arrive and finish him off. The only worry they had was that Zazuki's mind would be clouded with revenge that he wouldn't accept help in killing Kokabiel, but that seemed to be a baseless worry as it seemed that he was smart enough to formulate a simple last resort that would keep not only him alive but also anyone that was around the area of the battle. The Head Magus then nods while raising his hand "I hereby grant you Zazuki Kurosuki permission to eliminate Kokabiel in the name of peace all who agree." Every Magus raises their hand in agreement even Suiren's albeit reluctantly. The Head Magus looks around and nods "It's unanimous Zazuki Kurosuki you have the full backing of the Magus Conclave in eliminating Kokabiel. Now I call this meeting adjourned." He bangs his cane against the ground and the room disappears allowing Zazuki's study to be seen once again.

If one looked into the trash can you could see the cigar that Zazuki was smoking earlier showing that the room the meeting just took place in was nothing but an illusion. This is the Magus Conclave's greatest secret and source of defense. In only times of extreme tension would all of the members be at the same place. This way should someone try and find any sort of Headquarters it would be impossible as one doesn't exist. This also makes it so that multiple members couldn't be attacked at the same time as they would be great distances from each other. This sometimes works against them like in the case of Zazuki's mother, but in most cases of a Magus being attacked this plan had worked perfectly. Zazuki walks towards the entrance of his garage. Tonight was going to be the first time Issei saw devils fight and he planned on showing just a little of his own power to the new pawn. This way he would have some sort of base of what true power is in this world. Better for him to learn from an ally than being surprised by an enemy.

* * *

Zazuki makes his way towards the Occult Research Club Building having just gotten out of his Jaguar; there was just something about cars that Zazuki loved even though he could just teleport to the clubroom he would rather drive there. He walks through the doors and sees all of the ORC there besides Issei even Kimiko is here. Zazuki wondered where she was normally she would be the one to force him to be on time for the Magus Conclave meetings. Good thing he told her the times half an hour later than they really are that way he at least could skip out on the first fifteen minutes. Those meetings were such a bore especially the first couple of minutes, so Zazuki decided to show up late so that the meetings would go quickly so he could go back to whatever he was doing. He loved being in the Magus Conclave they provided him with numerous tomes and funds along with infinite support for his research. However, 90% of those meetings were just logistics and could honestly be handled by their acolytes, but the Old Man wouldn't allow the rules to be broken to that extent. Zazuki shouldn't even be a member of the Magus Conclave as the Old Man is already the Magus of Flame, but he had broken that rule and instead of promoting a new Magus of Light he created Zazuki's position as the Magus of the Infernal Flame. Zazuki owed much to the Old Man and the rest of the Magus Conclave; well every one but Kurayami the Magus of Darkness. The man honestly caused Zazuki to worry he was like a snake, and because of that Zazuki refused to trust the man and thought that he was up to something.

Shaking himself out of his train of thought Zazuki walked to the grouped and greeted them "Sup" Zazuki says nonchalantly. Kimiko instantly gets up in Zazuki's face with a stern look on her face and says "You were late for the Magus Conclave meeting again this morning weren't you." Zazuki just rubs the back of his head while laughing awkwardly she really knew his personality and mannerisms didn't she. Kimiko just sighs while rubbing her eyes and speaking down to Zazuki like Grayfia does to Sirzechs "How many times must I tell you Zazuki-sama that you have to be on time for those meetings. Your a Magus not a Mage you have to be punctual especially since you are the youngest member in order to gain respect."

Zazuki just scoffed before retorting "All of us have our own quirks and honestly we all hate those meetings I just show those more than the others. Well except Setchi he shows his laziness all of the time."

Kimiko however wouldn't be swayed by his words "That doesn't matter you have to be on time to all of the meetings since you are a member"

"No I don't because the meeting won't start without me anyways so its not like I'm missing anything just the formalities." Zazuki being as stubborn as he is wouldn't allow Kimiko to dominate the conversation, as he refused to call this a fight because its just her displaying her position on the matter.

Kimiko throws her hands up in frustration at her Master's words knowing that his stubbornness wouldn't allow him to just agree with her and show up to the meetings on time. If it wasn't something Zazuki wanted to do then he either wouldn't do it or he would delay it as much as possible. She just went back to her position on the couch opposite of Koneko who was eating chocolates silently through the 'not' fight between the two magic users.

Rias just looked upon the scene with amusement the two looked like an old married couple having an argument. The funniest thing being that Zazuki seemed to be blind towards the romantic feelings that Kimiko held for him. Akeno looked at the scene originally with amusement like Rias before she realized that they acted like a married couple. She now knew just how much of a threat that Kimiko was in getting Zazuki's heart. If this was like a normal occurrence then Kimiko has a much more important role in his life than she thought, and it would just take Kimiko to admit her feelings to the Magus for the two of them to be in a romantic relationship. Akeno then decided to make her position known by walking behind Zazuki and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zazuki could feel the quite honestly huge pair of breasts pressing against his back along with the tingle of her hot breath against his neck causing him to stiffen. His neck was an erogenous zone for him if Akeno just leaned in and started to kiss his neck he would become a pile of putty. Akeno seemed to realize this and smirked sadistically as she moved her mouth towards his ear and whispered "Do you like this Zazuki-kun". She then blew into his ear causing any response he had to disappear; Akeno then leaned down and licked Zazuki's collarbone causing him to groan lightly. Zazuki refused to call it a moan. Men groan and women moan its like fainting Men pass out not faint.

The room grows quite at the 'groan' Zazuki released Kimiko, Rias, Akeno, and even Zazuki have red faces at that. Zazuki then decided that enough was enough and wiggled his way out of Akeno's grip and quickly made his way around her. He wraps his arms around her waist pressing his hardening erection against Akneo's bountiful rear causing the bright red blush on her face to deepen even further. She could feel his hot breath against her neck causing her to shiver in anticipation. She shivers once against when he ground his crotch and huskily whispered into her ear "Be careful to not start something that you aren't willing to finish.". He then sucked on her ear causing her to moan out much louder than Zazuki did. At this point the entire room was blushing up a storm even Koneko and Kiba had a light dusting of pink on their cheeks at the scene unfurling in front of them.

Akeno being the person she was, turned around and wraps her arms around his neck looking into Zazuki's eyes showing him the unbridled lust coursing through her. She then shocks everyone including Zazuki by leaning forward and claiming his lips in a kiss. In but a moment Zazuki's shock was replaced with lust. He deepens the kiss by snaking his tongue into Akeno's mouth, she moans at the intrusion but accepts it by sliding her tongue over his.

Zazuki leans back and breaks the kiss trying to regain control over his lust but failing terribly having not felt the touch of a woman in months. He breathlessly looked into her eyes and says in between breaths "Akeno. If you don't stop. I will lose control."

Akeno then moves to make him lose control before she flung back by a bright red Kimiko the red being from both anger and embarrassment. Akeno just tread upon who she decided would be her husband and the one to give her a child. A fight begins to break out before Zazuki stepped in set up a gravity seal causing both Akeno and Kimiko to fall to the ground. Zazuki no longer clouded with lust was now able to get the two of them to stop fighting by the use of the seal. After a couple of minutes the two of them calmed down enough that Zazuki was willing to release the gravity seal. Kimiko and Akeno groan and move their arms trying to get the feeling back in them. Being put in a gravitational field was not a fun experience you could literally feel your bones creaking under the pressure of being in a much higher gravity.

Zazuki looks around the room and could see that everyone still had a light dusting of pink on their cheeks from the interaction that he just had with Akeno. Deciding to ignore them Zazuki sits down on the couch beside Koneko and pulls out his iPhone. The room looks at him in shock at how he could just act like nothing had just happened. Rias then coughs into her hand to gain Zazuki's attention before saying "What are those robes you are wearing".

It was then that Zazuki noticed that he was still wearing his Magus Conclave robes they were a blood red with the ends of the robes being serrated and black making it seem as if it were actually on fire. "Oh guess I forgot to change into normal clothes. These are my Magus Robes they provide a minor protection against low level spells. Plus they look badass when I fight with them, but that's rarely as I only use them in sanctioned fights."

Zazuki then sealed his robes backup revealing his normal clothes to the world, he was wearing a pair of pitch black cargo pants and a black undershirt. The undershirt hugging his body tightly allowing his well defined upper body to be seen. His arms while not large were ripped he has no fat in his arm each individual muscle can be seen. Overall he has a swimmer's body style which is being well appreciated by the women in the room besides Koneko who was just eating chocolate.

Zazuki just continues to look at his phone before standing up and brushing himself off "Let me know when you are ready to fight those strays tonight. I'm going home to do some research until then." He walks away before Rias has the chance to ask him how he knew of the strays.

* * *

Later that night Zazuki walked back into the ORC building having just gotten a text from Rias telling him that they were almost ready to destroy those strays. He is still wearing the undershirt that he was earlier. He enters the room and sees that he is the last person to be there besides Kimiko who was back at his house working through some of his paperwork as part of her acolyte duties. Hey don't blame him that was the reason Magus' had acolytes so they could reduce their own workload. Zazuki just looked at Rias and nodded letting her know that he was ready to go. Zazuki grabs Akeno's hand and links their magic so he would be able to travel using the Gremory symbol.

The group then appears outside of an abandoned warehouse near the sea it was actually close to where Zazuki had met with Sirzechs before taking this mission. The group walks into the warehouse and everyone is assaulted with the stench of death Zazuki steels his emotions allowing him to ignore the smell of the dead surrounding him. However, Issei having never experiencing this instantly vomits Kiba puts a hand on Issei's back trying to reassure the young devil. Issei thanks Kiba lightly before standing back upright.

"What a wonderful smell. The smell of the young devils I am about to devour." A sultry voice speaks out as a stray appears from the darkness. The upper body being completely nude which causes Issei to nosebleed slightly, even if he wasn't as large of a pervert as he played to be he was still a pervert at heart. The nosebleed is soon replaced with a look of disgust when he sees the lower body is that of a giant spider.

"Stray Devil Viser I Rias Gremory of the Gremory Clan am here to eliminate you on orders form the Archduke Lucifer." Rias says. Issei just sits back listening and watching having been told that he was just there to learn how each Evil Piece fought. Viser starts rubbing her breasts causing magic formulas to appear upon her nipples before a beam of magic erupts from them. The group easily dodges this as Rias sends Kiba to attack the stray.

"Kiba's piece is the knight which allows him to have extreme speed and flexibility." Rias tells Issei as Kiba dashes forward and slashes at Viser's legs causing it to scream out in pain and stumble. Kiba then dashes back to Rias' side as Rias then sends out Koneko. Koneko then rushes towards Viser and is stomped upon by the stray. Issei is about to help her but is held back by Rias who just points back to where Koneko was. When Issei looked back he saw the girl lift the large stray's leg without a hint of injury before she grabs it and swings the stray towards the wall while saying "Suck It". Issei's jaw completely drops when he saw the stoic loli throw something that must have weighed at least a ton Rias then explains "Koneko's piece is the Rook which allows her immense strength and defense." Issei made a mental note to not anger the small girl.

"Ara Ara it seems like it is my turn now" Akeno says enticingly while licking her fingers before using her lightning magic to attack the stray. "Akeno's piece is the queen she is my ultimate piece have the abilities of the knight, bishop, and rook". Akeno then licks her fingers while she now has a full face flush as she relishes in the stray's pain "Ara Ara your screams of pain make me so hot" as she says this she continues to shock the stray. "Did I forget to mention that she is also the Ultimate Sadist" Rias says to the slack-jawed Issei who says out loud "I'll remember to not anger her".

"I think it's kind of hot" Zazuki says causing everyone to take a step back from him at thinking Akeno getting off on others' pain was hot. They decide to ignore his comment before Rias speaks to Akeno "That's enough". "Oh too bad" is all Akeno says as she makes her way back to the group having recovered from her 'Sadist mode'.

Rias walks regally towards Viser while summoning her Power of Destruction and asking "Any last words." All the stray says is to kill it which Rias obliges by launching her attack causing the stray to turn into nothingness.

Then another stray appears but is quickly suppressed by Zazuki by using a gravity seal, most strays couldn't dispel the seals because they didn't have any control. Zazuki then walks towards the front of the group with his hands in his pockets "Well it looks like it's my turn now. Issei watch closely I don't want you to miss a thing. This is what a high powered being really looks like in this world." Everyone puts their full attention on the young Magus. "I don't give a fuck about your name stray just know that you were eliminated by the Magus of the Infernal Flame Zazuki Kurosuki. I think I'll kill you with lightning you aren't worthy of my flames." As Zazuki says this a large yellow magic formula appears underneath the stray who was thrashing around to no avail. Zazuki then starts muttering an incantation in the language of the Magus as five smaller yellow formulas appear in the air on top of each other above the largest circle. Thunder booms around them as a small bolt of lightning to strike the roof destroying it completely. They could see lightning flashing around the pitch black clouds that appeared in the night sky. A large growl could be heard as Zazuki spoke "This is the most powerful lightning spell that I know. Be honored that you were eliminated by it. Suffer for eternity but die in an instant. Begone by the immortal dragon god of lightning. KIRIN". If one looked in his eyes you could see lightning bolts dancing through the black pools. In an instant a large blue dragon made of lightning to strike down upon the stray. The ground is completely obliterated causing a large cloud of dust and debris to be seen covering the group. A few seconds later the smoke cleared and what greeted them shocked them greatly. What used to be a relatively smooth ground is now a crater of around 30 feet deep. Zazuki then turned back to the group who were looking at him with wide eyes as he said "Issei now THAT is the power of a being of this supernatural world."


End file.
